angel to devil
by xposeidonxcoolx
Summary: Issei is killed and reincarnated as an angel but he soon releases that angels aren't what they are cracked up to be.on his adventures he will make friends and foes
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second fanfic so take it easy on me:) i own nothing added my own character though.**

**Issei's pov **

Those ass holes! here i am getting chased by a bunch of girls for here is the fucked up bit...I wasn't the one peeking it was my moron friends matsuda and motohama,so basically what happened is that i was walking out of my last fucked up class of the day to see Matsuda and motohama both looking through some hole. Sooooo I called out to them asking what was up but I guess I said it a little too loudly because the next thing that i know I'm about to get my ass handed to me whilst matsuda and motohama get a lucky break and get the fuck out the way.

I soon get away from the mob of girls and go to meet up with my retarded friends at our chosen sort of thing happened a lot so we chose a place to meet up after one of our ass's gets kicked.I sigh as i see my friends, those two were laughing there heads off.I walked up to them, the old abandoned school house looming over I say its abandoned but I hear people in there all the time most of the time its some guy talking about swords or its some girl with a super sexy voice talking about stray devils or i guess its just a bunch of geeks or nerds that have gone in there to play video games or some shit like that,but then again it was better than getting labeled as a perv which i wasn't it was my friends i just got called one because i hung out with them.

I sat down in the middle of them two twats and rested my back against the brick wall that surrounded the old school i wanted to do was get a bit of piece and quiet before i had to go home and do all my course though the universe hated me so things rarely went my way and thats why the sound of those bastards in the old school house rang loud and clear in my what i was hearing was two people having a argument about what would be better to kill a stray devil with a sword or and matsuda couldn't hear this though as they were too busy talking about porn... when they noticed that i was no longer siting down they were confused.

"hey where you goin man" motohamas voice said behind me as i walked to stand in front of the old school house.I didn't know what i was doing i just remembered getting annoyed with the voices from inside the building and wanted to give them a piece of my mind which i was about to do right now.

"hey, ass holes do you mind shutting your fat fucking faces about your stupid little game some of us want some piece and quiet" there was a moment of silence before someone in the building said" ara are " and then before i though of what i was doing i said "damn, what is up with that voice"it was supposed to be a rhetorical question but matsuda decided to answer it "i know right that voice alone is enough to turn anybody on could you imagine what the chick _looks _like"I jumped down from the wall and punched him right in the face

"MORON,"i shouted"can't you see that the window is open they could hear you" after i finished saying that the voice giggled and the window was shut by a pair of elegant hands.I sighed in defeat feeling like an idiot releasing that they had heard us just as i had predicted.I grabbed my bag and started walking home before the other two invited me to another 'gentlemen's night'.

I walked strait out of kuoh academies gate and down to the bridge which i stopped at and rested myself against the rails looking down at my i heard footsteps approach me.I looked up to see a fit girl in a school uniform that i didn't had black hair, blue eyes and massive i might not be a perv but I'm still a guy and i notice these things.I looked closer at her face and i noticed that she was blushing deeply.

"hello, um I'm new to this place and I'm quite nervous so could you do me the favour of walking me home,my names raynare" she said to me. well at least she gets strait to the fucking point,but she seemed nice enough so why not!

"um sure but why me?"i asked her.

"well i saw you walking this way a couple of times and you go to school to so you seem like someone i could trust"she said,well it was a good enough answer so i gave her a warm smile and gestured to her to come smiled and her eyes started to shine brightly.I ran my hand through my long brown hair as she ran up to my side.I went to take a left turn but then she grabbed my hand.I turned around my face hot as she continued to hold my hand.

"um...can we go this way and go through the park"she said and pointed in the other direction.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"why not"she smiled at me and started to lead the way still holding my hand as if she was afraid i'd run did I know though this chick had the most evilest smile on her face,the smile of a psycho.

**~ line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We soon arrived at the park, we walked in the entrance and the first thing I noticed was that this place was completely deserted. Raynare was still holding my hand and I was beginning to worry if she had noticed that my hands were really clammy and that she thought that i was some kind of nut job that got sweaty over all girls.

As we walked deeper into the park I noticed a water fountain up ahead and thats when raynare let go of my hand and ran ahead stopping just in front of the water fountain.I slowed my pace and eventually put her hands behind her back and walked up in front of me,so close that we almost touched.

"Ive decided that as you were so nice to me I'm going to give you a reward"she told me.

"what sort of reward"i said frowning trying not to give a way the quickening of my pulse.

"well i have something in mind but before i give it to you will you do me a favour"she said

"sure what is it"i said and then she started to grin, she reached her hand around my neck and pulled me onto her.I caught my breath as she started to whisper in my ear"will you die for me"she asked.

My expression must have been priceless,my eyes were wide and I blinked multiple times.

"Im sorry,what?"thinking that i had heard her wrong but I hadn't I suddenly felt a sharp and horrible pain in my stomach.I coughed and blood spewed from my faced was tight with pain and the next thing I knew I was being pushed to the ground the sky above looking down on me.I managed to move my hand towards my stomach and I felt something hot and runny I didn't have to look to know what it was,it was my bitch had stabbed me.

I could feel my heartbeat slowing down and my chest started to get tight.I could only lay there pathetically,wondering were the hell raynare had gone but then as if to answer my question I felt some weight sit onto of my waist.I used the rest of my energy to look down at myself and there sitting onto of me was raynare wearing a smile as if it were her birthday.

Although she still had her smile something was different about her, she was no longer wearing her school uniform but instead had on what looked like something you would see a stripper wearing,most of her skin was exposed not only that but she had these massive wings as well as a very powerful feeling about her but wait...wings?

My voice started to croak questionably"er..."

"do not worry,"she said running her hand over my face,her voice also sounded a lot more suducive,"now that you have done me my favour i will grant you your reward"she was telling if you ask me this bitch is crazy not only did she stab me but now she's rambling on about giving me some reward well if I die I'm not gonna receive any fucking reward now am I,that was all I could think of wishing I could shout it in her face.

The last thing I remember is a massive flash of red and blue and then everything went dark and I started to fall into a void of blackness wondering if i had just died.

**hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story please review and be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews also when it comes to my story there are no fallen angels just angels and devils also if i do bring riser up COUGH ass hole COUGH he will probably be an angel.**

**Rias pov**

I was only minding my own business.I was just sitting there in my chair in the occult research club or orc for president and king of my peerage I sat at the end of the room whist everybody else sat on the couches in the middle of the room,as if a king looking down upon his loyal had been a boring afternoon and the most interesting that was happening happened to be akeno,my queen and my knight,kiba having an they had made a bet,whoever done the most damage to the previous stray devil we killed would get to make the other that had done the least damage do whatever the winner wanted for a week.

Apparently though someone else other than myself and the rest of my peerage had heard kibas and akenos little argument.

"hey, ass holes do you mind shutting your fat fucking faces about your stupid little game some of us want some piece and quiet"the voice was was a moment of silence in the club house."he's human he thinks your talking about a game"i mouthed to a akeno and the sighed out "ara ara".

"damn,what is up with that voice"said the voice,I think it was supposed to be a rhetorical question but then another male voice answered"I know right that voice alone is enough to turn anybody on could you imagine what the chick _looks _like".I had my moth agape and put my hand to my mouth trying to suppress my laughter.I then heard the sound of skin on skin so I'm guessing one boy punched the other and shouted"MORON,can't you see that the window open they could hear you"

Then as if akeno was to confirm and mock him she decided to giggle,I walked over to the window, making sure only my hands were visible,then shut the window.

I walked into the middle of the room"you idiots,will you keep your voices down if a human finds out about our secret,we,"i gestured to myself and my peerage,"are fucked".then kiba,the blonde twat started to laugh I,losing my temper,go and kick him strait in the middle of his pride...Yep thats the spot.

"well that was eventful"i said and went and sat back in my chair.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been ten minutes since I had heard the voice from outside.i moved over to the window making sure to stay in the shadows, I looked outside,the cost was clear.I sighed and went to continue with whatever work I had to do when suddenly I felt a pain in my chest.

"did you guys feel that too"kiba asked myself and my peerage nodded in was only one reason why all of us were feeling this...there was an angel about.i have a nod of my head indicating it was time to advanced towards the back of the room."akeno if you would"i said standing in the middle of my team we were in a circle ready to raised her hand and a red glow started to embrace the magical gremory house holds transporting circle was enveloping us.

Akeno started to is because she is seriously into s&m** (incase you didn't know S&m is when you get sexual pleasure from putting someone or being in pain)** and she is easily excited about these sort of I know.I blinked and a second later we were at the old park not too far from school,the park would have been a beautiful and lovely place if it wasn't for the scene I was just watching.

A boy about my age**(they are also the same age)** with brown hair was laying in a puddle of his own blood,not to mention to gapping hole in his stomach,poor guy to fall to death of an angel,I might consider bringing him back as my devil servant.I took a closer look at him at noticed he was wearing a school uniform,the same as was also quite cute but i pushed that aside and noticed for the first time a little figurine floating in the hole of his body,it sort of looked like the chess pieces we used to put someone into our peerages but this one was different.

It was a glowing gold were as devils were a glowing red but even though they looked different, could they be of the same use and if so that meant that angels had learned how to reincarnate humans...well shit.I made a mental note to myself that later I would have to inform my brother of this resent information.

I took my attention away from the boy and the figurine and looked at the other presence which was consumed of an had long black hair with sky blue eyes full of was wearing a...what the fuck is that...a strippers costume!?I no longer understood the situation and to go with the costume the bitch was straddling to poor she waved her hand over the figurine and it started to shake violently and it started to glow much brighter blinding my line of sight as the light shimmered down I looked at the boy on the ground his wound was completely healed at the angel bitch started to laugh like a mad woman.

I could feel the anger inside me bubble it made me sick how this angel just used this boy for her own little experiment she had really pissed me off now, I flames erupted all over my body engulfing me in a fiery hot mass.I was ready to kill the bitch here and now but then a blue light surrounded her and the boy and she laughed psychotically.

"your too late he belongs to us now"she said before she disappeared.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had been pondering about it for at least three and a half hours.I just couldn't get him out of my way he was laying in his own his life had been taken without a second his whole life changed before his eyes in just a matter of he was forced to live a life he didn't want wasn't even as if it was done out of good deed she was just using him to get her own selfish ways.I wonder if he has woken up yet or how that angel bitch was going to explain to him how she had snatched away his life to see if her little project would work or how she would have just not gave a bother in the world if he had just died and it didn't work or maybe how she was gonna tell him how he was now an angel.

I rubbed my eyes feeling the strain of having to move.I must have pushed myself earlier even though I didn't even get to kill the little cow but next time,if there was a next time,she won't be so lucky i'll make her pay for the damages she has done to his soul.I removed myself from my seat and went to my room next my father was on the school board he managed to pull a few strings to allow me to live and have my 'club' in the old school house.

I stripped off of all my clothes and climbed into bed pulling the sheets close to head had sunk into my pillow and I could smell the lovely fragrance of strawberries.I turned to my side releasing how cold,dark,silent and lonely it dark didn't really bother me but the other three things did.I thought of this every night but when I saw that boy I though I could change that by turning him into my he would be able to keep me warm at night by hugging it wouldn't be so silent if i could hear his breathing in the night.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking this way but everyone has wishes,even when your a devil,you want your wishes and hopes to come true but mine wouldn't because even though I don't want to admit it to myself,I know that i'll meet him again but he will be corrupted and told how he was a devils greatest enemy and how he needs to kill us first chance he dreams of an adorable servant were shattered.

**Or are they ? please review and I'm ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 hope u like it.**

**issei pov **

I started to move towards the blinding white light,I though I was dead but thats when I woke eyes started to flutter open,a stream of light gleaming in my eye though the crack in the curtains.I sat up rubbing and blinking my eyes,I looked around,I was in my only meant one thing,that what I thought had just happened was just some crazy ass in this earth could have had such a realistic dream.I sighed out and fell back into my comfortable foam mattress.I turned to my side and went to grab a pillow or something but I grabbed something completely different instead...a handful of ass.

"the fuck"I mumbled to myself.I squeezed harder and I heard a muffled high pitched moan from underneath the covers.I throw my covers to the end of my bed reviling a stark fucking naked raynare. Her ass, tits and the rest of her junk completely exposed before my no longer innocent eyes.I had my eyes wide and my mouth agape because shit like this don't happen every other I noticed something,I was naked too.

I started to mumble things to myself like one of those insane people you sometimes see walking up the road throwing there arms in the air.

"Im naked,she's naked,the fuck,whats happening,did we do _it_,wait if she's here than that means...that i hadn't been dreaming"realisation hit me strait in the face with a baseball breath was caught in my lungs,I looked down upon the naked raynare,she way be hot and look innocent now while she was sleeping but if my theory was right this was the same nut job that had attempted to killed though I was thinking this I still felt that something wasn't right,something was missing.

The first example is that if she wanted to kill me why was she in my two:how was i still alive,that stab wound had gone completely through me.I shook my head,this was all too much for me to handle.I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could picking a pair of boxers up of the floor as I did so I started walking to my own personal bathroom,putting on my boxers at the same time.

I walk in the bathroom,turning the tap to the sink on,I put my hands under the refreshing cold water and splashed my face feeling instant relief flush through my body.I take a deep breath and walk over to my mirror that showed my complete body.I stood in front of the mirror and noticed something extraordinary.I HAD ABS!a full on six pack as well as it looked as if Id had a complete skin had cleared up so i no longer had any spots,my skin had a darker shade so I basically looked like a teen arms seemed to have swollen into a load of muscle.I also felt like I could run a marathon in a minute.I started to grin despite the situation and noticed that my teeth were also sparkling white and they were perfectly strait.

I walked out of the bathroom and was given a big shock,raynare was standing in the middle of the room still shocked me so much intact that I fell over strait onto my ass making a complete fool of gave a giggle whilst I struggled to get up with my eyes shut tight.

"your tits and the rest of your junk is hanging out"I say to her my face reddening.

I hear footsteps approaching me and gasp when I feel her breath near my ear, her seductive voice ringing out in my ear.

"what? don't you like seeing me naked I felt your present this morning it was a hard squeeze but I liked it and id like to return the favour"she started to nibble and suck on my neck which I knew would later on turn into a hickey she started to lower her hand from my neck down to my chest,then to my stomach to stop at my waist,her touch making my skin tingle. she was about to reach her hand down even further before I stopped her and pushed her away.

"stop it just tell me whats happening"I ordered her.

She sighed out"fine,god your so boring"

"whatever just get to the point"my voice harder.

She gave a smirk probably enjoying being bossed about"well...first off I killed you,the-"

"hpth no shit"I interrupted her.I then looked at her and she was glaring at me,I made the sound of clearing my voice before telling her to go on.

"anyway I killed you with a spear of light and then...I reincarnated you as an angel"her words sounded as if she was praising herself but wait an angel.

All of a sudden massive black wings sprouted out of her back as if she was reading and answering my thoughts.

"yes you are now an angel and so am I but there is a difference between us,number 1,i was born an angel were as you were made one,number two,I'm a master and you are my slave"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been about an hour and a half since I woke this morning and i had learned two new i was an angel as well as that i was some angel girls was now 8 o'clock on a saturday morning and i was shitting might wonder why but the reason was is that if I was a slave then that meant i had to do whatever my master told me and that would totally ruin my rep as a bad ass.I was also worried about the sort of things my master would make me though I'm her servant she didn't give me long enough to respond before she rudely left telling me to stay were i was and that she would send someone to pick me up later.

I had been patiently waiting for 20 minutes until i and anger all joined up inside me as i pulled my fist back to then throw it into a I felt pins and needles but in my back.I didn't now what was happening so i ran to the mirror in the bathroom.I saw massive black wings behind me.

"holy shit"I tried to calm myself down and eventually the wings disappeared.I went back into my room and sat down onto my bed sinking into the soft material.I had been thinking for a while now and decided to disobey my masters orders and thought id go for a walk to clear my head.I grabbed my new jacket** (the ones you see jocks were in movies) **and went downstairs putting my jacket on as i did so.I opened the front door and went to step outside.

Instead though as i took a step, a huge force seemed to put itself underneath my foot and throw me back inside shutting the door at the same time. Considering the event that just occurred i wasn't too surprised it was something that raynare had said that made me relies.

_FLASHBACK_

_" I need to run some errands now so wait here,i'll send someone to get you in a bit"she had said_

_"but wait-"i started but she had cut me off._

_"shut up i don't have time for this and once I leave don't try to leave i shall know if you did and if you do try you will be punished"she had said so with a playful look in her eye._

_Then a blinding light surrounded her and she was gone._

_End of flashback_

I guess this is what she meant by knowing if i tried to moment i had tried to leave that force must have signalled her or i was shit scared of what that punishment would why did my life have to suck so hard.I retreated to my room to see some guy sitting there at my desk reading some porn mag.

"who the fuck are you"i said letting hime know i was present.

He smirked at me and said"you now angels shouldn't use such inappropriate language by the way"

"I guess your the guy to go through all the crazy shit thats happening to me"

He nodded his head telling me that i was put his porn mag down onto my desk and stood up putting out his hand"tyler, angel and servant number one to lady raynare"he said.I gave his outstretched hand a look of suspicion and slowly outstretched my own hand and shook his giving him a firm started to smirk evilly and i of a sudden he grabbed my arm and moved at the speed of lightning suddenly, he was behind me, he grabbed the neck of my shirt from behind and ripped my shirt off.

"the fuck man,shit i don't bend that way"I screamed at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and raised his hand in the air,a metal rod appeared in his hand and at the end of that rod was a pair of wings with fire at the bottom of i realised that he was going to press that against my back,he was going to brand was the sort of thing that slaves got in the older periods of time.I screamed as the hot metal burned away at my skin.I continued to scream in agony even when the metal was pulled away.I looked down at my back,a pair of wings were now burned and scared into the back of my right started to form in my eyes I attempted to pull myself together but it was a failed attempt and i fell to my knees silent tears streaming down my face.

I took deep,heavy breaths and eventually the pain subsided and i was able to stand again.I turned around to that blonde headed prick and screamed in his face.

"the fuck was that dude at least give me a fucking warning"

His blue eyes just stared at me before he said"if i told you what i was going to do you would have resisted"

"hell yeah i would've" suddenly i became dizzy as if i was going to pass out.

The guy,tyler,sighed"try to avoid saying the h word otherwise you get dizzy,devils get the same sort of thing when they curse with god in the sentence or if they try to pray or read holy words"

I nodded in understanding,of course if there were angels there were bound to be devils too.

"so care to start explaining about everything"

He nodded and stared to give a big explanation about _everything._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He told me exorcists,angels,devils,god,the big war,sacred gears,powers,the royalty downstairs (hell, ow shit) and about stray a heard some people talking about stray devils before...no way.

"yep there are devils that go to your school in fact the school is run by them"tyler said reading my thoughts.

"So how am i supposed to go to school,they'll kill me"I said

Tyler shook his head"they won't try anything at school, your get some glares but you won't be killed,not without any reason that is"

I groaned,school was as bad as it is but now its just taking the piss.

I looked at tyler"what am i gonna do"he gave me a smile.

"well I've got one idea that you could take your anger out on"he told me

My face lit up and i tilted my head to the did i know tyler was about the take me to my death bed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

we had arrived at a old abandoned was midday my now the dark and light balancing in the sky above.I looked at the warehouse and saw part of the roof had completely jagged bits of metal sticking a loud roar sounded from inside the eyes started to widen and i turned to tyler.

"what was THAT"i said pointing to the source of the noise.

"that my friend was the sound of a stray devil"he answered me and i didn't like the answer.

I sighed out"you brought me hear to kill it didn't you"

"yep"he said popping the p and sounding really perky. I really didn't like were this was going.

As we entered the warehouse a flirtatious giggle sounded from the back of the room.I squinted my eyes and what I saw was the most depressing scene i have ever seen in my was a woman with massive gazongas hanging out in the was the okay part but the next part completely ruined the woman's bottom half was a horse, she was a she grew long sharp teeth and her voice was nothing like her giggle from earlier.

"it looks like I've got myself some nice angel pudding"she said and started to laugh crazily.

"um...could you tell me how I'm going to kill this...thing"i said gesturing to the stray devil.

Tyler threw a what he called a, spear off light, to me and told me to aim and throw.I nodded, my grip on the spear was tight and ready, I closed one of my eyes to aim,I was aiming for the legs and then i would hit her in the middle to finish it off.I threw the spear taking out two of the four stray devil tumbled slightly screeching in pain,she used her arm to push herself off the ground so she was balancing on two legs.I used my will power to retrieve the spear and i threw again hitting the target once the last time I summoned to spear back,concentration filling my entire body,i threw, delivering the last blow strait to the monster burst into light and then disappeared for good.

Tyler started to clap"not bad but for the future try not to just stand there,if it were another stray it would have already cut you up, this one was just cocky"

"gee,thanks"i said totally out of breath,the whole time i had been fighting i had forgot to breathe.

"We did come here to fight a stray devil but it looks like we've got to kill some angels instead"a mysterious feminine voice said from behind us.

"ara ara"said another.

My whole body stiffened.I had heard that voice before.

"no fucking way"I turned around to see four others crash our was a black headed beauty,she had a blush on her face and had lightning crackling between her fingers even though i didn't know her she was wearing the same uniform as my was a guy in my year at school I called him prince charming because all the girls want other was a short girl who i also didn't know,she had short white hair and she was eating strawberry last was probably the most beautiful girl i would ever was around my age with long crimson red hair, gorgeous eyes and her tits were clearly a double d maybe even i could think about her is"damn she is _hot"_.

Suddenly everybody looked at me.

I grimaced"I said that out loud didn't i"i started to nod awkwardly.I sighed"they're all devils too aren't they"i asked gave me a look before answering me"yer...".I groaned"I fail at life"i admitted.

Tyler was too quick for a cocky response"you fail at being an angel"he said before i punched him pushing him to the ground.I started to rub my temples and started to talk to the devils"you have no idea how annoying this prick is".Then the red he'd spoke up.

"I've never met such a dirty mouthed angel"

"well you have now princess"i said rudely.

I sighed and walked towards the back of the warehouse.

"were you going"tyler's voice called from behind me.

"to kill myself,for being a failure"i answered him.

"you can't you signed a contract" tyler said

I span around to face him"what contract?"i asked

"the brand"he answered

"i didn't agree to that,you forced me"i shouted at him.

I sighed through my nose and began to walk back to him.

I smacked him on the back and said"you know what i'll let you deal with these guys and i'll go home and see you tomorrow"i gestured to the devils with my head.I gave hime a smile and started to imagine were i wanted to go,earlier tyler had told me we could teleport so i decided to give it a try but before i could get a clear image of were i wanted to go i lost all my concentration as there were feminine hands on my cheeks.

I opened my eyes and saw one of black haired beauties hand on my right cheek and one of crimsons princess' hands on my left cheek.I could feel my face had found my weak spot,hot chicks.

"tyler help"i whispered to him half hoping he'd hear half hoping he wouldn't.

Unfortunately or fortunately he didn't hear and the two girls started to seduce him.

"do you wanna come with us"said the red headed princess as she started to kiss down my jaw the other girl pushed her boobs on my chest and giggled.I made the hardest option of my life just then by pushing my self away from them and said a firm yet quivering 'no'.

"ohh"the black haired girl said starting to blush.I narrowed my eyes at her and asked the red headed girl"whats her problem".

she sighed and told me"she's just really into S&M"

My eyes widened at this new information"really!that is aweso-...erm i mean thats fucked up"but it was too late she had heard me.

Whilst all this was going on with me i didn't know it but the other three were just standing there watching,even though i thought they were fighting the whole time instead the two devils were standing there awkwardly and tyler the ass was laughing his head all of a sudden a circle appeared and i recognised it as a transporting was clearly supposed to abduct when i noticed it i tried to break the other two devils blocked me from getting finally snapped out of his laughing fit and ran over to help as i was about to be teleported tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me free.

"no!"the red head shouted and attempted to grab me but she was too late and she the wired thing was she didn't look angry she looked sad i was leaving her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got home later on and i pulled my key out of my pocket.I slid the key into the red doors slot and opened the door.I managed to pull the key out the door and shut it with my foot before i was grabbed and pulled upstairs at a fast speed.I was thrown into a wall and then into my room and eventually to the floor.I groaned and touched my throbbing lip and saw that it had started to bleed.

I looked up from my hand and saw a mega pissed raynare standing before me in her stripper like outfit.

"hi.."i said awkwardly.

She started to shout at me strait away.

"you disobeyed my orders,"she started,"you tried to leave without my permission and then when you went off with tyler you decided to get fancy with a couple of devil sluts"

"bu-"I tried to speak but she slapped me hard in the cheek started to throb and i knew there was a welt think this was the same raynare from this morning.I bowed my head in then continued to lecture me.

"from this point forward you will be punished until monday morning were you will then go to school understood"she said.I nodded wondering what my punishment might be and then i found chains appeared from chains secured my ankles and wrists and pulled elevating me into the air so i was in a star ripped my shirt off and made a whip appear in her hand...oh shit.

"this is a whip of darkness,do you know what that means?"she asked

I shook my head.

"of course you wouldn't,A whip of darkness is like a spear of light but light is used against devils were as darkness objects are used against angels,i can use this because i have gloves for protection,you however are vulnerable"she said and with a psychotic glint in her eye she whipped the whip and the connection was made it was like being boiled in acid inside of a kept on repeating her actions taking turns to hit my back and then my a while she also got a knuckle duster of darkness and started to punch me with it in the pain so terrible i couldn't even cry out any was only saturday though,I had this until monday morning,things were gonna get a lot worse.

**Hope you liked this chapter wish issei luck please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this gonna be a bit different though as I'm gonna do two povs. Enjoy:)**

**Rias pov **

I had waken up this morning to a horrible dream.I wiped my forehead,noticing I had a slight cold was now monday and i still had the events of saturday replaying in my thoughts during the day and in my dreams at night.I got out of bed and entered the the lukewarm water sprayed my face i repeated my actions from the past day and started to think about _him._

My hands started to shake as i started to cry,my tears blending in with the water running down my face.I don't know why i cry,especially for an angel.I just seem to think that fate got mixed up and that the boy was supposed to be a devil.A tingling sensation ran down my skin as i thought of saturday and how the new angel had said i was,as i recall,hot and how i had to try my hardest not to blush.

I started to smile to myself and got out of the shower.I got my school uniform on and dried my crimson red hair.I stepped out of my room and sat down in my usual seat,waiting for the others to arrive.I waited for 20 minuets in the chair before i heaved out a sigh and went and opened the window.

A cold breeze hit me in the face as i opened the were rustling,the fallen october leaves began to move in a circular motion,the wind was whistling in the dark rain started to splashing my face.I smiled as i saw other students run away from the rain with their bags held above their many people disliked the rain i quite liked it,so i grabbed an umbrella and exited the club house.

I started to walk around the unusual empty grounds of rain became fiercer and started to fall more sound of raindrops hitting my umbrella made me feel slightly sleepy.I looked up at the grey storm clouds and they showed no signal of clearing away,which made me feel slightly better for some reason.

As i continued to walk around i suddenly came to a stop at the front there,leaning against the wall and panting heavily,was a tall figure,His posture told me that he was a was wearing a hoodie and had the hood up with a baseball cap on underneath the hood,the cap was pulled down low,preventing me from seeing his stood up from the wall and started to limp forward until he fell to the wet, dirty ground.

I walked over to him to help him up but every step i took i got a bad vibe from the guy. Despite the bad feeling I got i continued to approach him,my footsteps echoing around the empty school grounds.

"are you okay?"i asked him and put my hand on his back,as i did this he screamed out in pain.I quickly took my hand away and heard him mumble something.

"damn it princess"he whispered to himself,i don't think i was supposed to hear but i did and i realised who this was.I took a couple of steps back as he stood up.

"you...what are you doing here"i questioned him my voice almost cracking.

"I go to school here"His voice was dark and cold.

I frowned at him and stepped towards him.

"don't give me that sort of tone"I said sounding like a bitch and i grabbed his hat from his head and pulled it of so he would look at me in the face but when I saw his face I whole face was coloured in by bruises,some black,some purple with hints of skin had a darker than unusual tint to it when i realised it was just dried up wounds didn't stop there he had blood down his neck too and hundreds of little scars on his neck and the top of his chest.

I looked back at his face and saw a stitch on the top of his forehead and that he had a swollen eye and it was shut then lowered his head as if he was in shame.

"who did this to you"i asked him.

He snatched the cap back and put it back on pulling it low so the shadow covered his face up again.

"its none of your business,"he said his voice was hard yet raspy,"I don't need your pity,its your fault this happened in the first place,besides your kind hate me why would you care"his words were so sharp they could have cut through though I couldn't see his face i could feel him glaring at me.

"How is this _MY _fault!"I shouted at him,I didn't mean to be horrible but his words had hurt me for some reason,and my emotions went into my seemed surprised by the way i had spoken as i saw his body language change from being on guard to a more gentler think this was the same lighthearted,silly,idiotic yet funny person from saturday but now something had changed him,no _someone _had changed him.

"just leave me alone,"his voice was a lot lighter now,"leave me alone or _she'll _keep doing this to me,"so I was right some one had been changing his ways by torturing him,in fact it must have been the girl me and my peerage had seen,the one that had killed him in order to change him,after all he had said it was a she,"besides i can sense one of your buddies watching us,so go back to wherever you came from and just stay out of my business"he said and he was right.I hadn't noticed before but a strong presence was nearby and watching us intently.

I gave one last look at him before turning and walking away back to the club house leaving him there to struggle in the rain,whilst wondering what else that angle cow had done to he had wounds on his back as it would explain why he had screamed i didn't know were else he was hurt or how severe his wounds were.

Soon enough I had arrived back at the club house to see my peerage was waiting for me.

seeing my sad expression,kiba asked,"are you okay?"he had a worried expression plastered on his face.

I walked over to the window and nodded making sure that they all couldn't see my silent tears falling down my of the concerned looks i was getting for behind me.

**Akeno's pov**

I had arrived at the club five minuets after rias had gone for her walk around the school did this a lot when it was raining especially when she had a lot on her mind.I blame myself for her emotions going on the wild.I was the one who had suggested that we should go to kill the stray devil to get the boy that had been killed, out of her we ran strait into him and now she was even a forbidden love being taken away from idea gave me a sort of buzz,I'm sort of into s&m so when these ideas pop up inside my head i get a bit excited.

I was watching rias walk about the school grounds,the october chill running down my spine and the rain jumping onto my face,when suddenly she stopped and ran over to somebody.I moved to the side to get a better look and then i saw some guy scream as rias touched his back.I sort of cringed as the horrible sound echoed and shimmered down my skin.

I continued to watch even though i was unaware of what was happening and who the guy about five minuets kiba and koneko had finally arrived and i left my position from the window to go talk with the others.

"we have a problem"i sang.

the other two looked at me and kiba asked "what is it"

"rias"i told them

Koneko's quiet little voice spoke up,"what about rias"

I sighed out,"I think rias is in love"

The other two were so surprised that kiba dropped his beloved sword and koneko dropped her beloved sweets.

"your kidding me with _who?"_kiba asked

"with angel boy"I told him.

"_WHAT!_thats impossible she doesn't even know him and he's an angel"

"I know,believe what you want to believe but for some reason i just get the feeling those two our gonna have a story to tell in the future"Itell them.

"okay either your dead serious or this S&M ish has been taken to a _WHOLE _different level"kiba said.

I rolled my eyes they always had to blame stuff on S&M, how rude.I concentrated on my super hearing to see were rias was and I was surprised when I noticed that she was right outside.

"Rias is outside act natural"I alerted nodded and started to do there usual thing trying to look busy. Rias then walked in with a very sad look on her looked up from his sword and asked "are you okay" she walked over to the window and and the other two completely aware that she really wasn't and that she was probably acting brave to make herself seem as if nothing was wrong.

I gave the others a look and they understood me,that whatever was happening to rias we were going to have to be there for her no matter what.

I decided to clear the silence"so rias where did you go on your adventures today"I asked.

She had a blank voice"nowhere"I knew she was lying so i pushed it a little further.

"meet anybody in _particular"_I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment before saying,"it was you wasn't it,the one that was watching us"

"oohhh so you did meet someone,who was it" I asked

" it was _him"_her words caught me off guard so that meant that the boy from this morning was the angel boy.

"whats he doing here"kibas voice speaks face was hard as if he was ready to go kill the guy.

"he goes to school here,we just never knew because he used to be a human"her voice was getting more quieter the more we talked about him.

"what happened when you saw him"I asked.

"h-h-he looked horrible,he had bruises of every colour on his face and cuts and scars,as well as stitches and a swollen eye and thats all i could see but he has more wounds he gave it away when he screamed when i went to help him up,"she turned around,she had tears in her eyes and even more dry ones on her cheeks,"that cow that turned him into an angel is torturing him to do what she wants and I'm not gonna wait for that to happen"

**What will happen next?only I evil hope you enjoyed and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**hope you like this chapter thanks for all the reviews and follows** **and the favourites.**

**Issei pov**

God what was that girls she tries kidnapping me,then she attempts to help me and now she's pissed at me because i told her to leave me alone.I mean why would she try to be nice to me if we were natural rivals.I think it might just be hormones,or mood swings,or maybe she was on her period,did devils get periods?.

I was sat in class at the back of the room,watching the rain pound against the window.I didn't dare move in my chair from the position i was in otherwise I would be greeted by a intense pain spreading all over my body as if it ran through my vain's and exploded were ever it past days had been a techniques had gotten more and more advanced as she had been torturing had started of with a whip and then a knuckle duster to change her weapon to something horrible and hit me in even worse places.

I was minding my own business when pervert one and pervert two came over to revoke me.

"so what did you do this weekend,didn't hear from you,I sent you text about you know,"motohama leaned in closer and whispered in my ear,"A gentlemen's gathering"I rolled my eye making sure not to move the rest of my body other than my mouth and the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"I was busy doing _stuff"_I told them mumbling the last part.

"what sort of stuff,you mean like thinking of _huge _oppai"matsuda asked me,his cheeks rising at the thought of oppai.

I sighed at the two perverts and suddenly i got an idea.I took a deep breath and braced myself as I turned my head to face the other two.

"no I wasn't but you two know every girl in this school though right?"I asked them hoping that they may have some information on little miss princess.

"yeah sure why'd you ask"motohama said as if it was obvious that he was a mega stalker.

"I need a favour to ask"

"Okay what is it?"

I breathed out preparing for the answer i would get and asked"okay do you by any chance know a girl in our school with long crimson red hair,blue eyes,huge oppai and she's about our age"

Motohama slammed his palms down onto my desk making me jump and causing me pain"shit"I shout whisper to had a look in his eye as if he'd gone to porn heaven.

"of course I know who it is,there is only one super hot red head chick in our school,"he said this with so much pride in his voice,"she goes by the name rias gremory,she has the biggest oppai in school,she's the president of the occult research club,her father is on the school board,her three numbers are 100-60-58,she's in class 3-a,she's the school idol,she's single and of course she's in every guys wet dream"

I nodded to him"thanks"so thats what princess' name was didn't matter as much as her last name, had told me that the gremory house hold were very powerful and if her last name was gremory that meant she was a pure blooded royal had told me that the overlord of the underworld had,had a sister,so I guess that was her which meant that she really was sort of like a princess.

"what about a girl with a black ponytail and emerald purple eyes"I asked,remembering not to mention the oppai this time or he might go off corse.

"If your talking about who i think you are then thats akeno himejima,she rias' best friend,she's the vice president of the o.r.c she's also in class 3-a as well as the second biggest idol in school,her numbers are 99-59-58"he told me.

I think tyler had mentioned her,that she was a priestess of thunder or matsuda walked out with motohama.

"hey!where you going"I called after them.

Matsuda turned around and lifted his thumb up to me.I only meant one thing when he done was now gym and they were going to perv on the girls while they were getting changed.

I gave a sigh"meet you at the usual place,right"

"yep"they said in sync"

"should I bring extra bandages"I called as they started to leave.

"yep"they said once again in sync.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had taken my time to get to the usual meeting point,leaning against walls and trees for i finally got to my destination I noticed that the other two weren't there which meant they hadn't been caught yet or they were being beaten and couldn't move.I threw my bag to the ground which held the bandages',thinking that i may have to use them for myself.

I was panting deeply and had rested myself against the a couple of minutes of rest,i realised a strong presence near was close close.I could almost feel the devil bastards glare boar into my skull.I looked around but I couldn't see i realised something.

The presence was coming from inside the old club had to had been talking about stray devils and i had thought that they were only talking about some game but things had changed now.I looked up at the presence was defiantly inside but it was too strong to be just one must be a peerage up there.I looked at the window and saw a flash of .It was her.

This must be her secret hide must be aloud in there as her dads on the school board.I was suddenly curious of what might be happening I got up from my sitting position and did my best to sneak over to the entrance.I tried the door to find,surprisingly,that it was open but it decide to squeak.I pinched my face tight into a grimace.I waited but heard nothing, I continued into the building and went up the whole building was very dark except for a couple of little lights shimmering underneath a door which I assumed was the room were the devils were gathered.

I stepped towards the door and pressed my ear against it,listening intently.

"so what are we going to do about him"a voice whispered

"Well we have to get him to come here first"another voice said

"and how do you suppose we do that"said a third voice

"I got an idea,how about we chase the angel runt into the woods were he'll run into one of our traps and then we abduct him and tie him up in the infirmary and he'll be forced to stay with us"there was something different about this sounded male and he was a dick at most. I then realised that they were talking about me which made me listen even more than was a moment of silence before a voice spoke up.

"we'll leave that to plan c"the fuck they were actually considering that a plan.

"okay what about plan a and plan be then"yeah thats what i wanna fucking know.

"plan a is to just ask him to come with us and if that doesn't work than plan b is to...is to...seduce him into submission and then abduct him"I was having a hard time deciding whether i liked plan a or plan b better here.I then realised that if rias was in there than that meant that the other voices were coming from her peerage,the others from when i killed the stray meant there were only four of them.

"you know we could always just kill him"it was the male voice again so i guessed it was kiba,the prick never did like him.

"no that is out of the question"a voice said.

I then heard footsteps heading over to the back of the room and tried to hear was complete silence inside the room.I felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of my face from being so quite and still for too long.

"He's gone"a voice said

"what do you mean"

"I saw him from out the window just a second ago and now he's nowhere to be seen"

Shit they had seen me from the beginning.I slowly took a step backwards when a board creaked underneath my cliché.this was just like a movie.I could just see all of them turn there heads to my direction.

"go get him now" i heard one of them shout to the others,I also heard footsteps approaching me.

I ran to the stairs and shouted"what happened to plan a"I got all the way down the stairs and was about to leave when suddenly a massive bolt of lightning hit and smeared the wooden floor in front of me.I pushed my self to a halt,jogging my body which lead to me screaming out partly in pain partly from shock.

I fell to the floor my wounds and injures blazing in a fire of line of vision started to blur and all i could see was three pairs of legs surrounding me.I looked at the sunlight that managed to reach inside the building from the front door.I used my hand to turn myself to the door and I reached my arm out and pulled myself towards the light of freedom.

I could feel my eyes start to give in to the sleepy feeling I had resting against lungs rattled like a box of rocks.I pulled myself once more when I felt someone kick me hard it the ribs.I screamed out,it was the loudest i had screamed these past few hours.I coughed up blood and I was taking deep,shallow breathes.I was so close to freedom yet so far.

My head lolled to the side and hit the floor.A silent tear ran down my sunlight that invaded the dark building aloud me to see the tiny specs of dust that floated around in the air.I looked at my blood on the floor and thought weather this would just be the beginning of the blood i was going to spill.I don't know why but even though the situation i was in I started to smile and gave a small chuckle,thinking that maybe they would put a end to my life and put me out of my misery why did my life have to suck so hard,where the last thoughts I had before I was dragged over someones shoulder and I passed out.

**Hope you liked that chapter cliffhanger ****please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you like this chapter thanks for all the reviews and you may not hear from me in a couple of days as my little cousins are coming over and don't want them touching my laptop.**

**Issei pov**

_"hey ass hole wake up"_A deep voice said in my I gone insane,I mean i could understand why considering the past events but why now?maybe I got hit in the head or something.

"_Your not insane you little shit but you need to wake up before its too late"_this voice had a lot of nerve thinking it had the right to tell me what to do but even so i was curious.

"who are you"I called out I wasn't awake but I guess this was like a dream or my subconscious.

_"that doesn't matter right now just listen to me,the angels are not your friends they will use you to use your sac-"_suddenly the voice was cut off when I started to wake up.

I was awake but I kept my eyes shut as I remembered what had devils had caught me listening to their convocation and then they had damaged my body even further than it already had been and I had passed whatever reason they had wanted me to talk to them or whatever.I also noticed that they weren't nice enough to end my life for me.

I took my mind off of than for a second and thought back to what the voice had angels weren't my friends?they were using me for what?I tried to think of what he meant when I was suddenly smacked to _literally _some bitch had slapped me right in my face.

My eyes shot wide open and I screamed in the bitches face"the fuck was that for,i'll fuck your little ass up"I hadn't intended for it to sound so weird but I did get a reaction I wasn't one that had slapped my started blush and giggle,if I remembered correctly this girls name was Akeno the one who was into S&M which explained why she was giggling and well as giggling and blushing she was also sitting onto of me,which took the situation to a whole different level of awkwardness.

I went to push her off of me but when I did my arms wouldn't move.I looked up and realised that my ankles and wrists were cuffed to a metal frame of the bed I was laying on.I looked around me and saw rails on the ceiling that had white curtains connected to floor was a shinning white marble.I couldn't see much of anything else as i was tied down and the white curtain had blocked me from seeing anything else.

For some reason I had serious déjà vu of being tied up and waking up to a hot I couldn't make a physical movement I tried a verbal one instead.

"what do you want?"I asked with a hard expression on my face.I made sure I was also glaring at her to try and intimidate her but I don't think it worked.

She gave another one of her cute little giggles and started to walk her fingers down from my chest to my waist I defiantly had d éjà vu.

"don't worry all your answers will be answered soon enough in fact we have some questions for you too"

"so you had to kidnap me?"I asked her in a scary tone.

"arrhh come on I thought angels were supposed to be nice"she said to me in a way you would talk to a baby or a dog.

"yeah I thought that too so I guess we were both wrong"I mumbled under my breath.

She sighed out and said"well I guess I should go get the president and tell her you've woken up"and just like that she got up and left but not before she ran her hand down my stomach and said"don't worry cutie i'll be back"and then she gave me a wink.I could feel my face heat up as I blushed uncontrollably and my jaw hit the ground.I hadn't meant for it but this chick got me seriously excited.

I had been waiting in complete silence for at least ten minuets now and I was getting seriously pissed off.I growled in frustration and shouted out"Hey motherfuckers I'm board and I've got a fucking itch so hurry the fuck up and get your lazy asses in here"as I said this i realised that by saying that they would probably make me wait longer.

However after I said that,instead of making me wait longer,she came strait away And when I say she I mean walked in from behind the curtain with her crimson red hair flowing behind her.I put on a fake smile and said"why hello princess fancy seeing you here"

She gave me a look that said'_shut up I'm pissed'_I gave a chuckle but I think it was the wrong thing to do at this particular moment because she slapped me,hard.I looked at her and I could have sworn that she had tears in her eyes.I pushed that aside though and asked"what you want".

"to ask you some questions"she said flatly.

"no shit I've been told but FYI i an't telling you shit"

She raised her eyebrow at me and said"Is that so"

I nodded at gave her a look that said'_pretty much'._

she squinted her eyes at me and then said "do you have any idea who I am"

"yes actually,your rias gremory the most popular girl in school your head of occult research club,your a devil,your fathers on the school board,your in class 3-a,your three numbers are 100-60-58 and of course the sister to the overlord of the underworld"I said remembering what motohama had told me she looked pretty embarrassed when mentioned her three numbers.

"so you do know who i am"

"no shit" i said rudely.

"Well you should also know then that I show no mercy to my enemies"she told me

"I was afraid you might say something like that"I mumbled

"right anyway back to the point what you gonna do to me if I don't answer your questions"i asked her

She gave me a evil smirk and said"you'll find out if you don't answer"

"you do know that if I do answer your questions then i'll just get tor-"I started but quickly stopped if they found out id been tortured they'd use that against me but it was too late half the words were already out my mouth.

"you'll be what?...tortured did you say"she said with a hint of concern in her voice.

I looked away to the other side of the room trying not to look into her eyes otherwise i knew id give in.

"you were tortured,weren't you"she said sadly and thats what made me look at actually sounded as if she was sad about me being tortured but why?

"why are you sad for,I thought I was your enemy"I asked her my voice slightly softer now.

"it doesn't matter,angel devil or human nobody deserves to be tortured...for no reason that is"I listened to her.

I sighed out and i knew i was taking a major risk here but I said to her"fine i'll answer your stupid questions"

She gave me a evil grin,I think i was just tricked.

"ok first one,"she said getting strait to the point,"who tortured you?"she said looking me in the eye.

I took a deep breath and said"If I get tortured again for this I'm gonna kick your devil ass,"she smiled at me and nodded,so i continued taking in another breath,"okay it was some angel called raynare she's apparently my master as she turned me into a angel"

"what did she torture you with?"I gave her a look before answering.

"well she called them these objects of darkness they were like spears of light but they were used against angels and she used a whip,a knuckle duster,a baseball bat,a knife and a iron rod"I told her and she had a complete dumbfounded look on her face.I whistled at her to pull her out of her trance.

"Last question the other day when that other angel was with you he said something about a brand what is it?"

"its a pair of angle wings that they burned into my right shoulder"I told her.

There was a moment of silence passed between was staring into my eyes and I was staring into her blue heart was racing for some unknown walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I need to do something to you"

My eyes widened and my look just said' _bitch dufuq you say'_and to make everything awkwarder she said"I need to give you a full body examination"that had done it my pulse raced faster than ever and I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"haha funny,your joking,...right?"I asked her she shook her head though.

"I need you to strip down into your underwear"

"why?"I exclaimed

"because I need to check your wounds"she told me.

I gave a smirk and said"or is it because you just wanna see me strip"she started to blush her face turning as red as her hair.I laughed at her face and sighed.

"okay but how am i supposed to undress if I'm tied down"I asked

"huh"she looked at me cuffed to the bed.

"oh right"she said blushing even more.

She grabbed a key from her pocket and undid the handcuffs.I stood up slightly towering over her.I rubbed my wrists and blushed realising what i had agreed to do.

"er...um could you wait behind the curtain"I said looking across the room avoiding her gaze.

"look who's shy now"she said with a smile and walked out behind the I was free from the chains,so I had to try and escape.I looked through the gap in the curtain and saw a window across the i had to do was run up to it and smash through were i would meet my freedom.

I got into position and started to run but too soon princess had got in my way and we tripped over.I had fallen onto of her,our faces inches apart.I could feel my heartbeat speed up were staring into each others eyes but then she lifted her hand up and a small flame erupted in her hand scaring the shit out of me.

"What were you trying to do,leave?"she asked me.

I smirked as she didn't even realise that as she was looking into my eyes a second ago that i had stollen the key to the hand cuffs.

"I don't know about you princess but I think that I'm in the better position right now to make threats,i mean what can you do from here?"I asked her.

"These flames can get a whole lot bigger you know"she told me

"Yeah and something else is gonna get a whole lot bigger if this position keeps on going"I mumbled under my breath but I think she might of heard me because she blushed and pushed me off of her.

She stood up and brushed her clothes down and said"just get undressed and don't attempt to leave this time"she then walked away.

I sighed at her and went back to the bed and took my clothes off, wincing at the pain of my aching muscles as i removed my uniform.

"yo princess you can come in now"I called out to her

I continued to face the bed as she saw my scars and wounds and gasped.I wasn't entirely sure how bad they were on my back but if they were anything like the ones on my chest and stomach then they were _bad_.Her delicate fingers touched my back sending a shiver through my ran her hand over the brand that was scared into my walked around me to look at me in the eye,I however looked away in shame.

I then felt her hand on my chin as she pulled my face was crying which made me gasp.

"Are you okay"I asked her.

She nodded her head"I could ask you the same thing"I chuckled.

She then walked away around the curtain and when she returned she had some cotton balls,a bowl of water and some bandages.

I groaned"oh shit this is gonna hurt"she smiled which made me think she might enjoy this.I then started to think about princess in a sexy nurses uniform for some reason.

"wow"I said accidentally thinking of princess.

"what?"she said confused.

"Nothing"I said quickly,blushing.

She frowned at me and i think she figured out what i was thinking about because when she went to wipe my wounds she pressed _really_ hard.

"OH SHIT!"I screamed.I looked at her and all she did was smile and say"sorry,it was an accident"

"Yeah you got of fucking sarcasm on your lip there"I said pointing at her lips.

After a few minuets she had finished wiping my back and I turned to her so she would do the I turned around I saw the once clean water which was now filthy black and started to wipe my chest first which wasn't too bad but that changed when she reached my stomach.

My hands and fingers started to shake violently as she wiped over the more sensitive cuts on my body.I was biting my tongue holding back the I was holding my screams back I couldn't help the tears than ran down my face.I had my eyes squeezed shut waiting for the agony to end and then it did.I slowly opened my eyes,afraid that if i opened them the pain would come back.

I started to pant as the whole time my wounds were being cleaned i had held my then started to wrap the bandages around me putting a light pressure on my wounds which felt quite princess finished putting the badges on I had a very sleepy feeling.

"bitch you crazy"I said to her with a laugh and laid down on the bed my feet still touching the floor.I had my eyes closed and asked"princess now that i answered your questions are you going to let me go?"There was a moment of silence before i opened my was directly above me her face centimetres away from started to lower her face to mine.I looked into her eyes,then to her lips and then back to her moment I thought we were gonna kiss she grabbed the handcuffs and locked me to the bed again.

"I have no intentions of letting you go"she told me as she locked my feet up to.

I went along with an act as I already had a key"so your just gonna leave me here to rot forever"I shouted pulling at the handcuffs,it all looked so realistic.

"not forever,only until me and my peerage kill that angel"she told me.

"But what about me,"I asked,"Im an angel too"

"thats true but she has always been an angel, were as you were once human plus you have not committed any evil"she said and walked away.I pulled on my chains some more and shouted"come back"even though i know she wouldn't.I then waited for a couple of seconds before undoing the handcuffs and getting dressed.

I almost felt guilty for leaving but i was more scared if raynare found out that i had told the devils what had happened,so i was cautious of leaving.I managed all the way down the stairs without getting caught before I stopped.I looked back up the stairs wondering if i should just stay.I had a mental debate with myself before deciding.

I walked back up the stairs and went to the doors which i had heard a convocation about me not too long door was open a crack so I took a peek was there except for princess who was sitting in a chair at the other end of the room facing the other way.I smirked at myself and realised this would be a perfect time to pull a prank.

I crept inside making sure not to make a single sound.I was surprised that her powers hadn't noted her that i was here yet,god devils were original plan was to scare the shit out of her but whiteout even realising it,this plan was gonna go down hill...fast.I managed to get right up against her was still facing the wall in front of us.I crouched down and went and sat in the leg space of the desk.I took silent breathes.I was also fighting the urge to laugh out Princess twirled around and her legs were inches away from touching me.

My jaw hit the ground as I could see strait up her was wearing lacy black panties which gave me a nosebleed.I put my hand to my nose.I could feel blood trickle through my fingers.I couldn't stop myself from just this kept up any longer i was gonna have a major problem. Fortunately she turned around again and i gave a sigh of relief.I got up from the desk so I was now directly behind her.

I reached my hands down and all in a second I hooked my hands under her armpits and pushed her into the wall in front of us.I then ran up to her as she turned around and I screamed in her face"BOOOOOOOOO" Princess then screamed like a little girl about to be thrown into a cold swimming pool.

I laughed my head princess did was stand there blushing and taking deep breathes.I had unknowingly took hold of her wrists and pushed myself against her as i had trapped her by laughing with my head against the wall.I pulled myself away from the wall,my face probably red and flushed.I was looking princess in the face finally realising what position i was in.I was leaning into princess,my hands on her wrists and her wrists against the wall,she was practically trapped and i was looking down at her.

I smirked to myself as i saw her blushing.I then remembered how devils did these things called rating game which is basically a life sized version of grin grew at the idea that formed in my incredibly stupid idea.I leaned my head forward and whispered into princesses ear"checkmate"she shivered which made me chuckle slightly.I pulled away from her ear and thats when I lost it.I couldn't control myself.I couldn't stop what I was about to do.I kissed her.

I half expected her to beat the shit out of me and half expect her to go inferno on my ass though she didn't punch or push me away but what surprised me most is that she kissed me back.I could feel her lips push and move with mine. I could then feel her tongue enter my mouth and explore.

I then grabbed her ass and lifted her up,still kissing wrapped her legs around my waist and began kissing me more aggressively.I could feel her hands pull at my hair so I decided to squeeze her ass cheek which made her broke apart for a second to catch are breathes,both of us panting. then she started to kiss down my neck and started to give me a hickey.I then decided to give her one too.

I started to walk backwards until the back of my legs hit her chair and i fell into stopped giving each other hickeys and resumed kissing.I ran my hands up her shirt and held her small figure in my hands whilst she gripped on to my neck.I think Im getting too excited though because the next thing i know is that my wings break free from my body.I opened my eyes and look at my wings.I smirk into the kiss and princess opens her eyes too to see whats so grins herself before letting her own wings out.

I hold on tight to princess before pushing myself off the chair and fly across the room with her in my arms.I then smash into the wall slightly making this event a bit more legs were still wrapped around me as she was pushed up against the wall in mid bit my bottom lip and then said"if thats how you wanna play it"I grinned and told her"bring it on princess"

She unwrapped her legs and pushed off the flew down and dropped me onto the desk and landed onto of whipped her crimson hair behind her as she straddled me."you know that flustered look is really doing something for me"I told her.

"yeah same here" she said to me.I gave a chuckle and gripped the collar of her shirt and pulled her back down to kiss me.I then ran my hand up her shirt and squeezed her gave a moan of pleasure and deepened the kiss.

Then I hear someone say"no fucking way"

**Another cliffhanger hope you liked that unexpected chapter and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back!my families gone now so i can give you another chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Kiba pov **

Me,Akeno and koneko had just finished our duties and were heading back to the club house.I looked around at my were blowing in the wind the sky was grey as a storm started to brew and it was foggy.I couldn't see too well so I was surprised when a leaf hit me in the face.

"Ah,shit"I whispered as the leaf had got me in the eye.I looked up from the ground,holding my eye and saw the other two laughing at me.

"Oh shut up"I told them which made them laugh out surprised me that koneko was laughing as she is normally very quiet and is always by her most Ive ever heard her say is either words such as 'dope' or 'd-bag' or something like 'suck it' or 'eat this'.I didn't really know much about her other than the fact that she loves sweets.

I shook my head and continued walking.I could feel the wind push against me,making it more difficult to other human would have fallen over by now but were devils so we can withstand storms such as the one that was about to come over were were about to come to the steps of the old building another leaf came at me and this time i quickly side stepped allowing the breeze to drag the leaf away.I smirked to myself but then i felt something.

When I had turned to dodge the leaf, standing had given me time to concentrate and I could feel a presence coming from the house.A serious expression grew on my face and the others noticed it.

"whats the matter kiba"Akeno asked me in her really girly other two had stopped to look at me.

"there's someone in the club house"I tell turn their heads in the direction of the house,the wind whipping their hair up.

"I can feel a presence but thats probably just that cute angel boy"Akeno said giggling and licking her lips.I shivered thinking of how wired it would be for an angel and a devil to have a make out course though that would never happen.**(A.N lol:))**

"no,"I tell them,"this presence is active"

"Which either means angel boy escaped or theres another angel at the club house"Akeno said with a blush spreading on her face.I rolled my eyes,stupid S&M.

"either way its bad news"I told them and ran to the house,the others close behind.

My footsteps echo as i reach the house and then I hear a crash come from inside the house.I try to look through the window but i can't see anything.I run and smash into the door which bursted open.I hear the other two behind me as we make are way up the we get closer I feel a strong angelic aura and a demonic aura coming from the main club we reach the top of the stairs another crash could be heard from the club room.

I draw my sword whilst akeno cracks lightning in her hands and koneko just cracks her knuckles.I advanced towards the door and slowly push open the door in complete silence.I look inside and see a rather astonishing ,right in front of me was a rias gremory straddling a angel douche on top of the desk whilst _KISSING!_

There was silence through out the room the only sound that could be heard was the smacking of jaw had unhinged at the very surprising scene.I looked at the other two and they both had the exact same expression as I did.I was about to clear my throat to tell them that we were here but Akeno beat me to it.

"no fucking way"she slipped two on the desk immediately stopped dead in their both opened their eyes and looked at each other in douche muttered something to rias that i couldn't hear and they then both looked towards me and the other was blushing a deep red and angel boy was cringing with his eyes closed as if he'd been kicked in the balls which he would do if I got my hands on him.

"ara ara"akeno said giggling at the awkward koneko did was grab her sweets and retreat in to the corner were she disappeared into the shadows.I was seriously pissed at angel boy because there is no way rias would kiss_ him_ of all there?I glared at him and started to speak.

"you have five seconds to stand up with your hands raised in the air,"I started,"5...4,"rias did her best to get off of him as quickly as she could,"3...2,"angel boy quickly jumped up off the desk with a rather flushed face,"...1.."He quickly shot his arms in the air so he just made it.

I walk over to him and kick him strait in the pot of doubled over holding his man bits whilst a little scream formed out of his he was bent over I kneed him in the face which mad him take a couple steps back and hold his nose.I was about to punch him in the face but suddenly he formed a spear of light in his hand.

Over in the corner at the other end of the room I could hear koneko speak up"shits getting real"as she said this akeno brought about her lightning,Rias erupted in flames as red as her hair and I raised my sword.

"ara ara Im not sure who's fighting who"akeno said with a confused look on her face.

"everybody just settle down"rias ordered extinguishing her stopped her lightning and angel douche slowly banished his spear of light.I then stubbornly put away my was in the corner eating her sweets watching us like a tennis match.

"alright,care to explain then"I asked.

The angel brat started to open and close his mouth like a a couple of minutes of looking at the ceiling he said "yo princess you take this one"He said and attempted to jump out of the window but akeno caught him by the collar just in time.

"not so fast big boy"she said and angel had a look on his face which told me he was freaked out.

"your really too into that stuff"he said to akeno who just rolled her eyes.

I took my eye off of them and raised my eyebrow at gave a sigh and said"He somehow got out of his handcuffs an-"she had started but angel boy cut her off."yeah i grabbed the key from your pocket when we fell over"He said with a amused look on his pouted at him and said"ass".Angel douche just crossed his arms and turned away to look out the window"yeah you weren't saying that earlier though were you"he said whilst scratching the side of his jaw.

Akeno giggled and rias started to blush deeply.

"anyway as i was saying"she said and shot a glare at the angle who raised his hands in surrender"we just got a bit carried away"she told me.

"carried away my ass"i told her"I bet your brother would love to hear all about your first kiss"Rias suddenly became a whole lot more aggressive.

"If you mention a thing to my brother i will incinerate you"she said to me with a glare I took a couple of steps back.I may be pissed but I'm not stupid enough to press rias' temper.

"okay now that,that is all over can i please leave"Angel boy said.

We all looked at him which clearly told him that he couldn' gave a sigh and then suddenly his face becomes very serious."can you feel that"he all had confused looks on our faces and then i felt it too.

"theres another angel heading strait for us"I say.

suddenly angel boy shouts"shit" and grabs akeno and rias and jumps over the sofa to take cover just as a massive explosion blows out part of the force of the explosion throws me off my feet and shoves me to the wall.I hit my head and the next thing i knew i had passed out felling the hot gooeyness of my blood trickle down the side of my face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rias pov**

I was just standing there for one moment and then the angel had grabbed me and pulled me over the sofa and i hear a massive explosion behind me that makes my hair fly around.I see kiba fly across the room and hit his head off of the wall and then he passed out.A lot of blood started to drop down the side of his face and i called out to him"Kiba!"i try to scream over the noise of the explosion and the raging wide from the storm but my words were lost in the mist of noise.

I look away from kiba and look up at the angels face that was shielding me and akeno from the danger that was right next to was on his hands and knees and I noticed a streak of blood running down from his mouth and I looked down and saw what must of been what he called a spear of darkness sticking out of his stomach.

"oh hell"I whispered looking at had done through him completely yet he still managed a smirk.

"you okay princess"he asked me.

"are you okay"I ask him

"yeah feel like a million bucks but could you pull it out please don't worry it won't effect you"He told me.

I give him a slight nod and grab the spear and pull it out as fast as i gave a earsplitting scream and then he started to pant of sweat started to roll down from his forehead.I crawled out from underneath him and akeno did the same thing staying completely quiet the whole time.I lifted him up and turned him over so he was lying on the floor on his back.

I sat down on my knees next to him.

"whats happening"I shout out wondering who it was that made the explosion someone grabs my ankle and pulls me out of the way of a spear of light that is inches away from going through my skull.I look down and realise that it was the wounded angel on the floor that had saved he muttered a name"tyler?".

I frown in confusion and look up and see the other angel that had been at the warehouse had a psychotic look in his eye and started to laugh evilly.

"issei you really are the biggest jerk off ever aren't you"the angel,who i guessed was tyler, so thats what this angels name was i thought looking down at the angel with a hole in his stomach.

"you really push it you know,first you disobey lady raynare and even after your punishment you go and get in a affair with this devil slut"he said gesturing to flowed through my vain's making my heartbeat quicken.

"what did you say you piece of angel shit"I asked him just keeping myself at bay.

"I think you heard me...slut"he said mockingly.

I burst out into flames and glared at him with a literal burning passion.

"wow! Gremory im not here to fight you I'm just picking up this little shit"he said and pointed at the angel called he said this chains appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around isseis arms and started to drag him along the carpeted floor,leaving a trail of blood as it pulled him.I threw a ball of fire at him and he barely dodged it.

He chuckled"your a feisty one its a shame your a devil"he said and then he disappeared from the hole in the wall and took issei with i could do is sit there.

**Hope you enjoyed that and happy halloween please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting strait to the point enjoy.**

**Issei pov**

I woke up inside of an old,dusty,dark looked as if i was in a was a single candle lit lantern in the corner of the room that just about remained as the draught in the cold room made its flame flicker from right to left.I attempted to move but as i did so a intense pain shocked my body.

I looked down and saw the hole in my stomach from when i had taken a spear of darkness to protect princess and her devil friend.I had known that it wouldn't have killed them but I'm sure it would have done a bit of damage if it had pierced there that was them,i was an angel and a blow from that could fatally harm me.

I groaned,why did i all ways have to put myself into situations i know I'm not gonna win.I then noticed my arms above my head and that they were shackled to the wall.I also noticed that there were metal bars surrounding me like a prison floor was also consumed by not only did it look like a dungeon but it was one.

I looked down at my wound again,blood was still pouring from the i don't get out of here soon i was going to die from blood loss.I sighed as i realised just how much i sucked at life.I then remembered who had brought me here.

"tyler you bastard"I muttered to think I actually thought we were friends and that I could trust him but he was just as bad as that bitch of my master.I couldn't trust any of them just like the voice had must be having a right laugh now knowing that I just fucked up my life.I was sure that the voice had said that the angels were after something of mine but I had woken up too soon to hear what he had to finish saying.

Despair washed over me as i realised that the angels were probably using me the whole time and that when they turned me into an angel it was just to get my when raynare had tortured me for no reason was because she couldn't stand the fact that they wasted such time into making me of all people an angel but did so anyway just because they wanted something of mine that i didn't even know what it what made me laugh.

To think I was that was the one that killed me in the first bring back someone that _you_ hadn't made sense to me but now it did.I was hopeless.I had been used and tortured and in the end I only just realised was just a crazy that even though they were angels they turn out to be pretty evil and that devils aren't actually that bad except for prince charming he was a prick and he can go fuck himself but then again he only did what he did because i pulled the moves on his master.

If princess had been my master then i would have been pretty pissed too and have killed anyone that even attempted to look at her with hungry eyes.I then thought of what it would have been like to have been a devil instead of a angel and would have prin- no rias as my master instead of the bitch that tortured and used a lot less painful and more though they were devils they seemed like nice people and they treated each other like family as far as i was aware of.

Suddenly I got a huge feeling wash over me and I started to cough uncontrollably and blood spewed from my mouth and it went all down my clothes.I clung onto the chains which bound me to the wall but the slippery grease loosened my grip on the chains and they slipped off the metal,my hands once again hanging lifelessly.

The draught in the room got worse and the cold increased which resolved in me shivering uncontrollable unable to hold myself to keep candles flame started to wave around frantically creating shadows on the wall and then its life force sputtered out leaving me in a even darker room.

I was left in the embrace of darkness for at least three hours the whole time i was slowly bleeding to head had lolled to the side in the time i had been waiting.I wasn't sure what i was waiting for but i was pretty sure i was waiting for a ,just as i was about to give away my consciousness a bright stream of gleaming light hit me in the face as a door was opened.

I squinted my eyes trying to see and trying to adjust to the light as i had been stuck in the dark for so long.A woman's figure stood at the open door,leaning against the door frame.I couldn't see her features or anything else about was like a shadow in the middle of a burning though the only thing I could see about her was her outline I already knew who it .

"did you miss me, my servant"she asked me with amusement in her voice as well as a hint of harshness.I gave a small smirk despite the position I was head hung low in her presence, scared of what she might do to me.

"I've heard all about your little adventures to the gremory clan and what you did with them"she said which made my ears perk up a would she know what did she mean?

"I've been told by tyler that you were quite comfortable with the devils,especially with there master,rias gremory"she told that son of a would he have known what me and rias had done he was nowhere near us when we had done what we did...or was he?

I spoke out, the pain and betrayal making me dizzy and act out stupidly"whats the matter raynare?Getting jealous are you"

She gave a quick amused laugh and walked over to the cadge I was stuck in and unlocked the door and stepped inside.I could hear her footsteps approach me and the hay rustle under her enough I could see the toe of her black leather boots/high heels.I cringed and looked up at my master knowing I had said the wrong thing at the wrong moment.

She gave me a fake smile and then slapped me.

"yep I thought so"i said.

"now listen to your master like a good little servant,"she said as if I was a dog,"I don't have to be jealous of that devil skank because you belong to me and I can do whatever I want with you and you'll have to agree or you'll be punished and I'm pretty sure at the end of the day its the gremory whore who will be jealous"I tensed up as she insulted princess.I glared at raynare so hard I wouldn't be surprised if a hole just suddenly appeared through her head.

"Whats the matter,getting mad because I'm talking rude of that bitch,"she said,"what happened between the two of you?don't tell me made out or some crazy bullshit like that"I looked away from her gaze and then she gasped.

"you did didn't you!you made out with the gremory whore"she exclaimed and started to laugh out loud.

"well this changes everything,"she stated,"If it comes to it ill make your punishment being that you watch that slut die by my hands and just before that I'll tell her about all the things we did together"she said.

Her words made me angry and confused at the same time.I frowned and looked up to see her get down on her hands and started to crawl towards had the same look in her eye as a panther did when it was stalking down its started leaning into breasts were pushing up against me and she started to nibble on my started to rub her hands up and down on the insides of my thighs.

What was she gonna do _rape _me or something.I had to stop this from happing.I didn't want to lose my virginity to a crazy angel bitch,in a dungeon,with a gapping hole in my stomach.

"s-s-stop"i tell ignores my words and continues with what she's moves her position and straddles presses her hands onto my chest and I feel energy surge through me.I look down at my wound and see that its completely healed.I notice that there is a green glow as her hands are on me so i guess she healed me.

"I need you at your full potential if were going to do this"she whispered and explained in my ear.

Now that I didn't feel so dizzy and had my full strength back I could concentrate properly.

"raynare,stop now!"I said with a firm voice.

Raynare stopped in her tracks and sighed and pulled back but still sat on my waist.

"what do you want"she said.

"I don't want this,let me go"I tell her.

She rolled her eyes at me and said"i don't care what you want,you belong to me so I do whatev-"

"Thats all just a bunch of bullshit"I say cutting her has a look of astonishment on her face.

"excuse me?"she asks.

"this isn't about me being a slave or you being my master,your just using me aren't you!you want something from me,thats the only reason you made me an angel"I shout at her.

She scoffs and gets off me.I look up at her as she speaks"Didn't think you'd find out but it doesn't matter anymore in just a couple more days it will be time for the ceremony and the power you posses will be mine"

"what power?"I ask her.

"You have a sacred gear and a powerful one at so"she told me.

"so I had it this whole time and you didn't even tell me"I shout at her.

She puts on a evil smirk and says"exactly" and she walks away locking the metal bars on her way before she leaves she turns to me and says"don't worry though until the ceremony we will keep you fit and well and then we shall end your life"and then she walks out the room shutting the door behind her leaving me in the darkness once more.

It was wired how just Hours ago I was hoping that the devils would be nice enough to put me out of my misery and end my life but now I wanted to live as my life was going to be taken from me by an angel that was greedy for power.I only wanted to leave this place because i thought i would no longer feel the pain of that angel but now that I've been with the devils i feel like i want to live because they might be able to protect me.I just wish that my life could be easy.

**Hope you enjoyed small chapter but please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy.**

**Rias pov**

It had been two days since Issei had been taken to some sort of punishment and it would be my fault that he got had told me before that it was my fault that he had been tortured and i didn't know what he meant but I do now.I made him be my company and he was the one to be punished.

I had my peerage looking for any signs of were he might be but so far nothing.I still remember his face when he had saved me from the two spears that had threatened to pierce my had had a slight smile on his face, yet there was sadness and regret in his eyes and then He was dragged away.

There was still a stain in the carpet from when he had started to bleed also had to use magic to fix the wall.I walked over to the window and looked up at the was a perfect sun shined brightly, mocking my attitude.I was starting to wonder what they might do to him,they wouldn't kill him,would they?

I shook my head,exiling the thought from my wouldn't happen,I wouldn't allow it.I walked over to my chair and sat down,heaving out a sigh.I started to think of the 'incident' that had occurred in this chair which made me smile slightly,a giddily feeling coming over me.I brought my hand up to my face and touched my lips with my fingers,remembering his lips against mine and how it had felt as if I was about to explode when his lips touched mine.

His features were burned into my mind and every time I closed my eyes I saw his face.I tightly shut my eyes,hoping to be able to see him as if it was real,not just a image.I slowly opened my eyes and as i did so Kiba threw himself into the room,smashing the door in as he did so.I was so surprised that i shot strait was panting and he was hunched over his hands on his hair was soaked wet in his sweat.

"I...found...him.."He said in-between I could do was just stare at he just said what i thought he did.

"what?"i said with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"I found him,I think I did anyway"He said and started to explain.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kiba** pov

_Flashback_

_I was walking around,searching for twinkle douche.I had admitted to myself earlier that he may not be the ass hole I thought he was as he had saved akeno and rias from a blow from a spear of some sorts.I continued to walk around aimlessly when I felt a huge buzz...buzz inside of me.I recognised it as the close presence of an angel but this was a lot more powerful._

_I spun around in a circle,trying to pinpoint the location of the presence and then I found was a tall white building,made of had a massive bell at the top of it and had stained glassed was perched at the top of a mountain and it was also a church._

_"well shit"I had said to I continued to look at the rivals building I could feel not only an angels presence but I could also feel another holy essence coming from was the presence of a lot of priests and exorcists.I was going to have my work cut out for me._

_I looked at the building and then a girl walked into the was the same girl I had seen Straddling angel boy when he was dead and had been turned.I could see her smirk nonchalantly at me and then she kissed her palm and blew her kiss to me.I caught it,threw it to the ground and stamped on gave me a wink and walked away._

_That bitch had some serious nerve,acting like she was better than devils.I considered for a moment whether to go strait to rias and report what I had seen or to go up to the church and see if I could find out any __information .In the end the hero inside of me got the best of me and I headed up to the church,wondering what I might find out._

_Soon enough I had arrived at the church but I didn't manage to get close enough before a little angel girl with blonde hair swopped down and stopped me in my had a cocky grin on her face and had a hunger in her was wearing a black dress and her hair was in some curly pigtails._

_"my name is mittelt I'm a pure angel and who might you be devil scum"She said harshly._

_"im kiba yuuto,a knight to rias gremory"I said and pulled out my sword,knowing I probably wasn't gonna leave here without a fight._

_"gremory huh,I guess your here about that angel traitor,I heard all about how your master and him had a thing with each other,"she started,"imagine how heart brocken that slut will be when she finds out about how he'll die at tonights ceremony"she finished and laughed evilly._

_"what?"I asked._

_She gave me a look and said"This disgrace to angels holds a powerful weapon as a sacred gear and tonight we plan to take it away from him,causing the end of his days"she boasted._

_I was shocked,my eyes opened wider in angels were crazy._

_"how could you do such a thing?"I asked._

_"Oh take a chilaxitive its not as if we haven't done it before,"she said calmly,"But whatever with this chit chat time to die prince charming"She said and pulled out a spear of light._

_She threw the light at me and I dodged to the right,landing in a bush.I quickly got up and brushed a leaf out of my hair.I seriously needed to do something though,even the angels are calling me prince charming now,its so frustrating._

_I took out my sword and ran out from the bush and went strait for the angel,using my powers as a knight to move faster than any other being.I slashed out at the angel but she just about dodged._

_"Ahh this is fun you have no idea how board i was"she said,levitated in the air._

_I let my own wings out and flew forwards and stabbed out at her.I just managed to cut her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain and lose concentration which made her fall to the ground.I could have delivered a final blow but there was no point.I had the information i needed and I couldn't beat this angel and everybody else that was in the church,so I took my chance and ran back to the club._

_End of flashback_

As I told rias the information I had found out she stared at me seemed to be in a daze so I waved my hands in front of her eyes stopping her out of her trance.

"So what do we do"I asked her.

She had a determined look on her face and said"go and get the others,report back here, tell akeno to be ready to transport us to outside the church,gear up,kick some angel ass and get that boy back _alive"_she said all this in a very general voice like tone.I smirked and headed out,this was gonna be interesting and it was gonna go up in a boom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>

**Rias pov**

I waited for an hour before the others got they arrived I couldn't wait to just leave.

"rias whats the plan?"akeno asked me.

"we infiltrate the enemies HQ,Kiba and Koneko you two will handle the priests and the exorcist,Akeno handle the angels guarding the church outside and when your done you come in and help me get issei back,Im pretty sure that there will be more angels inside so watch out"I tell nodes in understanding.

Akeno starts to giggle and I question her"whats so funny?"

"so you and Angel boy are on first name bases now huh"she said with a smile plastered on her lips.I started to blush and mumbled"shut up"which made her laugh more.

"whatever lets go"I tell them and akeno works her magic as a red circle surrounds us and a blink of an eye later we're hidden in the forest,embraced by many trees and bushes.

I looked to the sky and saw that the whether had changed of a blue sky,white clouds,shining sun and a calm breeze it was now replaced by raging winds threatening to blow us away,grey skies,dark storm clouds and the sun had gone and hidden was better this way worked better in the dark.

As if on cue a perky blonde headed angel appeared.I guessed from kiba's description that this was the angel he had had a battle with earlier.

"oh look here the devil shit bags have come out to play,"she said and then looked strait at me,"Are you here to save your little boyfriend because if you are your probably already too late in just a twenty minutes the ceremony will be over,your boyfriend will be dead and raynare will steal his power for herself"she started to laugh like a maniac.

"Delightful isn't she"kiba said with a flat, sarcastic voice.

On the inside I was seething and I wanted to rip the bitches head off but I would use that anger later and stick to the plan and let akeno deal with this.I sighed and looked at akeno"your up"I told her she started to blush and I just sighed.

"akeno remember don't get carried away,angels can be sneaky and aggressive"she nodded and me and the other two headed forwards.

As we got closer to the church,all I could think about was the amount of holy essence there was in just one power practically radiated off of the churches wooden walls.I took a deep breath and walked into the court yard of the got his sword out and koneko just stood there cracking her knuckles.

I walked up the steps of the church and kiba,koneko and I entered our footsteps echoed around the very empty room.I looked place was a complete cross that was once stood up at the front of the church was now smashed and little pieces of rock covered the wooden floor was mouldy,there were cobwebs all over the place and the wall paper which once decorated the walls of this church were now hanging loosely off the walls.

"Be careful this could be a trap"I tell the other two,thinking back to how the front gate and door were just open.I walked around thinking that maybe there was some trapdoor that lead underground and that was were he a voice speaks up"hello devil scum"

A shadow then drops from the ceiling and lands gracefully in front of us.

"Hello there I am freed and I'm a exo-"he started but koneko just punched him in the jaw sending him flying got up and looked at us with hatred.A long tongue fell from his mouth as he started to lick his lips,sliver hanging from his mouth.

"that was quite rude I think i'll show you your place and eat you once I've cut you up into a million pieces"he said vilely.

He then brought out a sword of light and ran at me but kiba defended me and went to battle with his own two moved at amazing speed and the sound of swords clashing together was loud in the empty eventually backed freed up a bit and that gave koneko a chance to do some picked up a bench and threw it at freed which hit him and caused him to collapse.

I walked up to him and said"In the name of the gremory house hold I order you to tell me were the angel named Issei is"He gave a cocky grin and spoke.

"might as well he's probably already dead,"he said,"behind the alter is a trapdoor"

"thank you,koneko"i said and at the mention of her name koneko smashed her fist down onto his nose breaking it and knocking him out.I then walked over to the alter with the other two.

"you ready?"I asked them.

They nodded and i motioned to koneko with my understood and punched the alter out the way.I bent down and opened the trap door which released a shrieking scream loud enough to burst your eardrums.

**HAHA another cliffhanger hope you liked it and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its taken long to update I've had to go back to school and have a ton of homework (not that i do it though) and I've also started a new story and I really suggest watching a anime called akame ga you enjoy this chapter **

**Issei pov**

The pain was was was even worse than before,in fact what I had before seemed like heaven compared to this.I struggled to stay awake as I hung on the cross and angel,priests and exorcists alike chanted,sipping away my physical and mental strength.I was hanging off of a cross,chains holding me loosely.A mixture of blood,sweat and grease all painted my body.

I was wearing nothing except for some shorts.I could feel a draft come across me,refreshing my hot and sweaty body but then it faded to nothing,leaving me alone and as it did so the pain grew back to its full potential.I felt a tear tickle my cheek but I shook my head,I wouldn't give these sun of a bitches the satisfactory.I wouldn't waste tears on these so called angels.

"whats the matter hun?are you in pain or something"raynare snickered in my ear.

I gritted my teeth bitch was seriously pissing me was also ticking me off that I couldn't punch her right in the she started to chant a whole lot louder and faster causing me to feel like my heart was about to be ripped from my chest.I screamed,the piercing kind that you wanted to just cover your ears because you didn't want to hear or know the same pain.

I don't know why but suddenly i hear a lot of footsteps running.I recline my head with all the energy I had left and saw something small girl with white hair,prince charming and princess all fighting with priests and religious crew only lasted a couple of minutes against the cute shawty and prince charming but that was a complete different story when it came to first few only lasted a couple of seconds and then after they saw her power they all fucked off again if I was up against her myself i think id shit myself too.

I sort of chuckled at the sight of just seemed so stupid that devils were trying to save an angel.I think raynare heard me chuckle though and thought that I done it to be cocky and disrespectful because she used a dagger of darkness and sliced my stomach.

"shut up you disrespectful dog,this changes nothing either way your going to die,"she said and then she looked down upon the devils from the sort of pyramid we were on and an evil glint appeared in her eye,"and now not only are you going to die but you will get your punishment now as I'm going to go kill that devil whore"

I gasped remembering what she had said to me in the dungeon'_if it comes to it i'll make your punishment being that you watch that slut die by my hand'_.I couldn't allow that to happen.

I shouted as loud as I could"rias run just leave me this bitch is gon-"I said but i couldn't finish due to the spear of darkness that just sunk its way through my chest and emerged on the other side out of my back.I didn't have the effort to even eyes twitched and so did my fingers.

I couldn't breath as blood forced its way up my throat and spilled out over my lips.I frowned and tried to breath but I just chocked on my own though I was about to die,I smiled.I made a noise that sounded like laughter but it was difficult to say the sounds were the same as the blood filling in my throat and mouth made it difficult to talk or do anything for that matter.

But this was me we were talking about,I tried to be as irritating as i could be to the bitch called raynare until the very all I should have just of excepted the inevitable from the very beginning,no matter how much i wished no one would ever respond to them after all the universe hates me.

Although i was going through this right now I found that it was my duty to be disrespectful to the bitch that just stabbed me through the chest so,I laughed as best as I could.I really think that I had accomplished what i was after because i could her raynare scream in frustration in the distance.

All of a sudden I became numb and when I fell to the ground I could feel no more a green light started to radiate from my body and then I went all chest lifted to the air and My last breathes caught in my mind went completely blank as something raised it self out of my body.I couldn't make out what it was as my sight started to blur but I guess it was the sacred gear I had had because raynare laughed and took it into her hands and then pushed it into her chest.

There was a huge flash of red and green mixed together as she pushed my sacred gear into herself,she also moaned in the light disappeared I fell into darkness but I knew I wasn't dead just yet as I could hear my own ragged breathes.I don't know when but raynare had placed her foot on my side and pushed me down the stairs of the pyramid and all I could remember was feeling dizzy and my body travailing through midair as I bounced off of the stone steps.

Then I stopped moving.I couldn't move,feel,hear i could barely see but then I saw a lot of red invade my first i thought that I may have hit my head and that my blood was rolling over my eyes but then the red disappeared and a beautiful face filled my was .

"Issei,Issei stay awake"she said.I could see her shoulders moving and realised she was would someone like her cry for someone like me.I blinked trying to clear my vision.I managed to do so but only for a second and in that second I raised my hand with my last efforts,my hand shaking and I wiped the tear from her cheek.

"d-d-dont cry" I managed and then black spots covered my eyes and surrounded me in darkness.

I realised that when people said that when you died it was like falling asleep that it was a lie.I laid there numb and was nothing I thought it would be and when they say you see your life flash before you that was a load of bullshit,either that or I was taken mercy on and fate decided that it would be too horrible to make me watch how I had failed to do anything right.

At least I got my first kiss,that was an achievement and it was with a hot as I die I can't help but think how my life changed so significantly in just seven days.

**Friday - **I was killed and reincarnated as an angel.

**saturday - **I get branded,i killed a stray devil, make a compete fool of my self by saying a devil is hot out loud and then tortured.

**sunday - **Im still tortured.

**monday -** I go to school and straight away piss a devil off,then I spy on them,then I had my first kiss and make out session with a devil and then I'm taken away by tyler.

**tuesday - **I spend a day in a dungeon.

**wednesday - **I spend another day in a dungeon

**Thursday - **My sacred gear is stolen and I die.

So I die on a thursday that was nice to know and now I'm dead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**rias pov**

It had all happened so quickly.I had heard a scream,I had ran down into a massive room and saw hundreds of priests and exorcists and then I looked up and onto a massive pyramid was a cross and hanging from that cross was I had burned a couple of priests and exorcist and then the rest ran away.I had looked up and the angel bitch muttered something to issei and then he shouted at me telling me to run away and as he did so the angel had stabbed him through the chest.

Then he laughed and smiled and angered the other angel who dropped him from the cross and then he started to glow green and his body went ridged and then a sacred gear raised out of him and the angel had laughed and stollen it and then she kicked him down the all happened so quick but as he died it seemed agonisingly slow,as if i was being punished and had to watch him suffer.

He had laid in my arms and I had held him tight."Issei Issei stay awake"i had shouted at him.

I started to shake and could feel tears falling from my eyes were barely open but then he blinked and raised his hand and wiped my cheek and muttered"d-d-don't cry"

Then I felt his body go limp his chest stopped rising and he died but even so as I looked at him he was still was blood splattered all over him and even though he had told me not to I cried.I was shaking and more tears rolled down my cheeks.I sniffled and slowed my breathing and kept replaying his words over in my was right i shouldn't cry instead I should kick this bitches ass.

I was about to stand up when A spear of light was thrown at me but then akeno came out of nowhere and shrugged it off.

"you okay prez"she asked sympathetically.

I nodded and stood up,I looked down at his face,he was my motivation.

I barked an order at kiba as he and koneko had finished with the priests and exorcists"kiba,you and koneko take him upstairs"They nodded and did as they were told and took him away.I thought about every bad thing that had happened to him and stored that energy within me waiting for the right moment to use it.

"what did you do to him you bitch"I shouted at the angel called raynare.

She laughed"whats the matter,there should be nothing wrong with killing an angel at least to you there shouldn't be,unless you had feelings for him which I already know that you do,"she said evilly,"and do you know what I did with this information when I acquired it,I told your brother,the lord of the underworld and i even told him about your make out session which I also managed to get out of that traitor"she said and I glared at her.

I was so angry that I could no longer hold it in any burning passion turned into a literal burning sensation.

"die,you bitch"I said cooly but with aggression in my voice and the flames that surrounded me shot to the sky and then engulfed screamed as she felt my fury.I felt empty inside now that I had let my anger go and now that I had killed that bitch.I then turned and ran back up the stairs,thinking that it was impossible for me to forget about Issei.

I arrived back into the upstairs room and saw a lifeless Issei laying on a bench.I walked slowly to him and lowered myself to my knees as I was by his side.I raised my hand and brushed his hair out of his that all the commotion was over I realised how bad his body body had literally shrunk down from the blood lose,you could count every single rib bone and his cheek bones pressed looked like a drug he had a bluish tint to his body and when I touched his skin he was freezing.

I heard footsteps behind me and turn was walking towards me with(what I think is)Issei's sacred was glowing green and I realised that it was a boosted gear and one of the thirteen longinus.

"you wanna give it back"akeno said gently.

I nodded and took the sacred gear from was all that was left of him.A silent tear rolled down my cheek and I pushed the sacred gear into his though he was dead his body still absorbed it.

"what are we going to do now?"akeno asked.

"we go back to the club house and we'll take him with us"I said she nodded and made a magic and koneko stepped inside and stared at the was awkward.A silence filled the air and nobody had the heart to speak.

The next thing I knew was that we were in the club house and kiba picked issei up from the floor and laid him down on the sofa.

"your dismissed"I said my voice all nodded and I wanted right now was to be I wanted was him.I thought back to when I had a wish that he would become my devil servant and keep me warm in the night and how I would hear his breath in the night but it was too late for that.

Then suddenly I had a light bulb he could still be my if I could make him a devil.I quickly retrieved my evil pieces and looked at what I had left.1 rook.1 knight,1 bishop and 8 pawns.I looked down at him maybe there was a possibility that it would work but it would be a long shot and what would happen if it didn't work I was getting my hopes up when they could be smashed as well as losing some important devil pieces.

I debated with myself and decided to do it,there was a chance it would work and a chance that it wouldn't and i was betting on source 1.i decided to use all of my pawn pieces.I placed each one onto of his chest and waited for a his body could take the sacred gear then there was a possibility that he could become a devil if the pieces went to him.

I closed my eyes and thought about praying to satan that this would work but then decided against in,if what that angel had said was true then I was in serious trouble with my brother and if i prayed to him he would use as much of his power possible to make sure that issei stayed dead and an angel.

I opened my eyes and the evil pieces were gone.I marvelled for a moment wondering if it had worked.I looked down the sides of the sofa to see if perhaps they had fallen off of his body but they hadn' body had taken them in so the only thing to do now was wait.I then grabbed issei and dragged him into my room and placed him on my bed,he was surprisingly was probably the fact that he had lost a lot of reminded me of the hole in his chest.I looked at him and there was no was working.

I placed my head against his chest and could feel a slight was had worked.I chuckled and a tear of joy rolled down my cheek.I sighed in relief and realised that I was shaking slightly.I had been so nervous that it wouldn't work but it was alive and he would be a devil and I was his master and i promised myself that I wouldn't let something like that happen again to him.

I looked outside my window and saw how dark it must of been at least 9 or 10 'o'clock.I smiled knowing that he was going to be all right.I began to strip off my clothes and went nude.I then pulled off the shorts Issei was wearing and had to do no more as he was wearing no underwear.

"wow"i was huge.I shook my head,embarrassed of what i had just said and thought.I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over me and issei.I rested my head on his shoulder,just were his arm connects and put my hand on his though the devil pieces closed the hole in his chest he still had a lot more wounds and so I used my magic to heal him and the only way to do that was with naked hugs.

I moved myself closer to him and i could feel my magic working as his body heat rises and his chest starts to move more as he breathes.i can hear his breathes which cancel out the silence and his body heat keeps me my dream did come true and what fun it'll be when he wakes up.I wonder what his reaction will be like.

**and it was the moment you were all waiting for but what will happen now keep reading to find out and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to update Ive had school and a hell load of detentions but the holidays are coming up soon so hopefully i'll be able to post more chapters to this story hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the comments.**

**Issei's pov**

I was heading towards a ball of light and I thought,Im going to heaven...But then I thought,me...heaven fuck off I realise that if I was dead i shouldn't be able to be thinking what I was... I got closer to the light I frantically thought about what was head began to spin in a ball of curiosity and confusion.

I then realised that the scene seemed familiar even when I had never remembered experiencing anything like this.I may have been dreaming the last time it happened and then I heard a booming voice.

_"you fuck brain that was a close one"_If I had control of my body I would've probably frowned at the seemingly familiar voice but all i could do was speak or at least my thoughts were my words.

"who are you?"I demanded through my thoughts.

Suddenly I reached the ball of light and all around turned from a dark empty space into a world which a pyromanic would love to live was blazing in red and orange flames danced around,mesmerising a huge red dragon appeared from the flames and spoke to me.

_"I am Ddraig the red dragon, i am the dragon that lives inside your sacred gear"_

I was about to ask another question but then everything disappeared and I started to wake up.I was somewhere which I didn't wasn't my room and it didn't look like a dungeon or a hospital.I was lying on a bed for sure.A four poster bed to be exact and it had red curtains that wrapped themselves around the wooden frame making it impossible for me to see where I was.

More importantly though how was I still alive?I pretty sure I died after having my sacred gear ripped from my soul and then being kicked down what felt like steps that lead to the peak of mount everest.I groaned out loud after I started to feel the ache in all my muscles from head to toe.I tried to sit up but I felt a weight holding me down.

"Huh"I mumbled as I looked down and once again I had caught déjà vu as once again i was lying in bed after I had thought I had died with a super hot naked chick on me.

"oh okay"I said still felling sleepy and not fully registering what was happening.I laid my head back down onto the pillow and closed my eyes waiting to fall back to something clicked inside of me.

"wait a fucking minuet" I shout out and sit up straight.I look down and take a closer look at the girl laying on hair,nice figure,huge tits and of course was naked figure was sprawled out on top of me and whilst I sat up her hands and head were both leaning against me as if I was a pillow.

I noticed then just how chilly it was and something occurred to me.

"No it couldn't be"I told myself and looked ahead.I then looked down to confirm if what i was thinking was true and it was.I was also had also occurred when I had been turned into an angel and had been in bed with raynare but if I had to compare the situations to each other I'd say that this one was better than it had been last week.

I was in complete was probably the most fucked up moment of my life and that was saying a i hear princess mumble something.

"Issei it's cold hold me"she says in a moaning tone that a child uses when they want something.I don't think she would have said that if she were properly awake but she was practically still asleep and probably wasn't aware that she was actually saying these things out loud.

"What are you saying!?I can't do that! wake up"I tell her desperately but she wasn't having any of it.

"Issei do it,NOW!"she said with a more demanding and bratty tone.

"fine damn it woman"I said and then I slowly wrap my arms around her small little body.

"Tighter"she tell me and my face tightened as I apply more pressure as I embrace lifts her arms up and wraps them around my she smiled in her sleep and rubbed her face against my chest as if I were a teddy was such a everything started to take a turn down 'you fucked' lane.

Rias moved herself so that she was sitting on my lap and I gasped when her chest started to rub up against my face burned red just like princess' hair she used her weight to push me back she moved her self up,her knee brushing my privates and making me blush even she moved she brought her head up onto my shoulder and started to nibble on my earlobe.

My eyes shot wide open as I was starting to get turned on and princess wasn't even awake.

"R-r-rias wake up"I tell her with a quiver in my makes the sound of a whining child that has to get up in the morning to go to school and continues to do her one of her hands slid down my neck to my chest where she starts to circle my chest with her hand as if she were teasing me.

I swallow the lump in my throat and attempt to wake her up again.

"come on rias wake up"i said as I shake her slightly but still she wouldn't snap out of kind of messed up dream was this girl her hand flew down _all_ the way.I gasped as she took hold of it and thats when I knew I had to wake her up.I sat up quickly before she could get any further.

"Rias wake up"I shout in her face and shake her she starts to wake eyes fluttered open and she stares and me sleepily.I could feel at that moment the relief spread through me as if cold water had been thrown in my face on a hot summers day but then I feel her hand clench.

I gasp"rias don't, let go"I tell her as she starts to squeeze hard on my looks down and realises whats happening and what position we're blushes and quickly lets go but maintains the position we're in.

"um why are you still on top of me?"I asked her my blush spreading.

She blushes herself and says"I would like to ask you what you were doing to me whilst I was asleep?were you going to take advantage of me?"she asks me.

I shake me head viciously"no actually you were coming onto me whilst you were asleep"I tell her and then she puts her lip to my ear and whispers.

"who says I was asleep"My eyes open in shock and I stare at her face as she pulls back.

"you didn't"I tell her as if I was already sure that she was really asleep.

"Maybe, maybe not"she says tauntingly.

"Its a maybe not for sure"I tell her reassuringly.

she raises her eyebrow at me and tells me"you never know"and when she says that she runs her hand down my chest and just before she could get to doing anything serious we hear a voice.

"Rias get up your gonna be late"It was rias' queen,akeno.

"shit get off"I tell her hurriedly.

She was about to get off but then the curtain to the bed was drawn and one devil queen expression was priceless.I guess anyones expression would have been if they had seen the position me and princess were in.

"your alive?how?when?what?and what are you two doing?Skipping school to loose your virginity?"she said all these questions each question with a different tone.I blushed at what she said last and pushed rias off me and jumped out the bed and ran out the room with akeno whistling and saying"damn"

I then ran into someone and we went hurdling to the floor.I opened my eyes and man how unlucky could I get.I was laying on top of the little girl with white face showed some surprise but then she looked down,blushed and punched me sending me flying back into the room I had just left.

I put out one of my hands and hide my privets with the other and say"Okay everyone just pause for a second,first someone get me some clothes,"as I said this akeno past me over the shorts I was wearing at the ceremony and winks at me as I slip them on,"secondly how the fuck am I alive?"I ask.

The little girl and akeno both stare at rias and I follow their gaze and ask"well?"

She smirked and said"me being a genius,"gloating bitch,"I used devil pieces and brought you back as a devil"I stare at her in astonishment and so do the other two.

"does that mean I have to be one of your little servants?"I asked scared of what the answer may be.

"Oh,hell yeah"she told me and I groaned.

"so what did you bring me back as?"I asked her.

"A pawn"she said with a smirk and I groaned in frustration.

"Thats so boring,"I groan out,"why can't I be something badass?"I question her.

"because I felt like being cruel also I wasn't sure if it would work or not and I didn't want to waste something too powerful"

"well thats awfully generous of you"I told her sarcastically.

This was mental.I was a devil and I had to be this chicks servant. Every time I thought about me being a servant I just thought: ahh shit and that is so I've said before being some girls bitch is one thing that I don't want to do. it makes you look like the worlds biggest now that rias was my so called 'master' it took the words 'punish me' to a _whole _new level.

Now that I was a devil and I was safe from that angel bitch raynare what was I going to do and I was going to be in the same peerage as that blond,sword wielding,arrogant,self centred prick who hated my guts and also tried to kick my ass.I guess my opinion of him showed up on my face because princess questioned me.

"are you alright?whats that face for?"

"nothing but who's your boyfriend?the one with blonde hair and is a sword maniac"I asked.

Rias made a face and said"1)he's not my boyfriend,2)thats kiba he's a knight in my peerage"

My mouth stood open and I asked"wait do you mean the kiba that has girls running after him and every guy in school wants to kill him for it,that kiba?"

Rias cocked her head to the side and said"yeah I think so"

I whistled and said"wow I could get a kick out of this"and I intertwined my fingers and pushed my arms forward.A cracking sound could be heard as my fingers clicked.

"what are you thinking?"rias said, squinting her eyes.

"blackmail"I told her and it was I could get some dirt on kiba and threaten him with it he would have to do anything I say.I had an evil grin on my face when I heard a voice that neither belonged to rias or akeno or the little girl.

"What the hell?"The voice said.

I look in the direction of the door and see kiba,prick.

"fancy seeing you here kiba"I said as if everything was completely normal.

He started to point at me and said"what?when?how?"

I sighed and said"didn't anyone ever teach you that its rude to point" and when I said this everyone frowned and looked at me.

"what?" I asked them.

"you are not one to talk about being polite"Akeno told me with a giggle.

I nodded my head to the side in was true that I had a foul mouth and I could definitely be an ass at time but I was brought up learning how to have manners.I just forgot them at home sometimes.

"does anyone want to answer my question?"kiba asked

"basically princess over there used devil pieces on me and now I'm a devil"I told him frankly.

"Is that possible?"he asked the other three and I gesture to my self.

"Well no shit"

He glared at me and I glared at what felt like half an hour of mentally killing each other rias pulled us back to slapped me on the back of the head and kicked kiba in the shin.

"Hey!"we shouted at her in sync.

I shake my head and ask"so what do we do now?" everyone was silent for a moment and then rias spoke up.

"I guess I should place the mark of the gremory household on you"as she said this she walked towards me and I took a couple of steps back and clutched onto my right shoulder.

"what do you mean mark?"I asked and she stopped walking towards me,realising why I was backing up.

Her features softened and she said"don't worry it's not like the brand you got before it's completely harmless,"I looked at her with unsure expression,"her hold out your hand"

I hesitated for a second before slowly giving her my left hand which she took hold of warmth gave me goosebumps up my turned my hand over and circled my palm with her finger and after a second a symbol appeared,glowing red.

"This symbol marks you as part of the Gremory household"she told me.

"cool"I say with a was definitely badass enough for me and it didn't even hurt.

"so are we planning on skipping school today"the small girl asked.

"No we'll go now"she said and ushered everyone out except for me.

My eyes opened widely"wait I just escaped from the brink of death and we're going to school?I don't even have my school uniform"I said.

"don't worry about it todays non-uniform"She said as she pulled off the gown she had slipped on earlier,exposing her naked body.

I quickly turned down,fighting away a nosebleed.

"I still don't have any clothes other than these shorts"I told her.

"Its okay just go shirtless"

"yeah but what about my scars"I asked her quietly.

"have you even had the chance to look at yourself"she asked me and I frowned and looked down.

nearly all my scars were gone and the ones that were there were only little.

"what about my back?"I asked her as I couldn't see.

I could hear her footsteps come up behind me and she said"you only have two large ones and the brand"and as she told me this she ran her hands over them,telling me were they were exactly.

"so I just bowl up in school with two massive scars on my back?"I questioned her.

"Yep"she told me popping the 'p'.

"okay lets go"she said and I turned around.

DAMN!hot as wasn't wearing anything fancy but she was still was wearing black skinny jeans,a black v-neck top and over that she wore a red checkered shirt,the same that cowgirls and cowboys wore in tops showed a lot of cleavage and I wasn't had some of her crimson red hair resting on her shoulder and the rest of it fell freely down her on her feet she wore black converse plimsoles.

I had been staring at her with my mouth agape and she said"see something you like"

I quickly shut my mouth and said"shut up" and she giggled in response.

She lead the way out the room and we went into the main room were I suddenly remembered our make out session and blushed a deep red.

"are you alright?have some water"Akeno asked and handed me a bottle of water.

"thanks" I muttered and walked over to the window and started to drink and then i hear kiba.

"I know what your thinking so don't or i'll castrate you"and when I heard this i did a spit take and water sprayed out the eyes shot wide open and I wiped my and akeno were both laughing at my reaction and kiba's face was dead serious.

"your joking...right?"I asked him but he shook his head,scaring the shit out of me.

I clapped my hands together and said"okay time to go,see ya"and i ran out the door.

As I stepped outside I took in a deep breath of fresh air and closed my wind made my hair sway to the side and the cold felt good against my warm had been a while since I was able to have a free and relaxing time to I opened my eyes the others were in front of me and I ran to catch up.

As all five of us walked into school students stopped what they are doing and stare at us and I can hear there whispering.

"Holy shit rias is looking hot as usual"that comment made me particular angry.

"why are they walking with that pervert"

"wow look at his back"

"kiba's gonna be affected by issei"

"Issei's actually pretty hot"when I heard that my eyes opened wider slightly.

"What do you think happened to Issei"

"that dick better not be putting the moves on my koneko"I frowned and I guess he was taking about the smaller girl with us.

"look at those tits" and then there was the final comment but it wasn't familiar voices shouted at me in sync.

"TRAITOR!" I turned around and saw Motohama and matsuda running at me,ready to throw fists.

"OH shit!"I shout and go to make a run for I shouted I caught everyones attention but as I tried to run a hand caught my wrist and I was pulled back and I trip slightly pushing the person that grabbed me into the eyesight adjusts and what I see is rias to the lockers,me pressed up against rias with my hands pressed against the lockers on either side of her head.I hear people gasp at the sight.

"can't this wait till tonight"she says loudly and everyone gasps in shock and I pull away quickly, blushing.

"don't say something like that"I whisper to her and she just smiles evilly.

"you can be a right bitch sometimes"I tell her and she shrugs.

Then the two perverts walk up to me,both of them crying.

"I can't believe you"motohama said.I sighed about to tell them to go away but rias beat me to it.

"hey guys Issei's had a ruff couple of days so could you leave him alone for today"I frown at her but to my surprise the two listen to her and leave obediently.

"how did you do that?"I asked her in a whisper.

"devil power"she whispered back.

At that point I thought that we were just going to be left alone but then some guy comes up to me.I recognise him as the biggest bully in knew his real name so everyone called him had the biggest ego ever and thought he could do whatever he wanted which really pissed me off.

"oi douche bag what do you think your doing?"He spat at me.

"What?"I asked him confused.

"what do you think your doing acting like you own the place and hanging out with should know by now thats she's gonna be my slut"when he said this I could feel my blood boil and I also saw rias frown.

"hey how about we play a game of fuck off,why don't you go first"I spat at him.A circle of students formed around me and grim,everyone expecting a fight to brake out.

"fuck you! Just wait until I go fuck that little bitch and then you can have my sloppy seconds"

There were 'ohs' and 'oh shits' that could be heard from the he said had finally pushed my button but I pretended to be calm and then I unleashed hell.

I took a couple of steps towards him and said"You know what mate?"

"What"

"go to sleep"and as I said this I formed a fist and punched him hard in the body turned and he fell to the ground was blood spilling from his nose and everybody was staring at me as I had knocked him stone cold out.I realised that if I kept being serious then things were going to get awkward so I formed my mouth in the shape of an 'o' and held my fist and started to jump up and down.

"shit that fucking hurt"and everybody started to laugh but then at that moment the bell went,telling everybody school was about to start and they all slowly began to disappear.

"you didn't have to punch him you know"rias said from behind me.

"yeah well he deserved it in my mind"I told her.

"anyway lets go"she told me.

"but I'm not in your class"I told her.

"don't worry I got my dad to change your class from b to a"

"well that was sneaky"I tell her.

"all well but now you can be with me all the time"she said teasingly and walked up to me.

"who said I wanted to be with you at all times?"I asked her with same tone of play as hers.

"so would you rather me not me there at all"she said whispering in my ear.

"I didn't say that"

"well be a good servant boy then and you'll be rewarded" and as she said this she grabbed my hand and moved it up her shirt and used my hand to pull on the back of her eyes widened and she giggled and she stalked off tempting me to follow her with her hand.I shook my head and ran up to her.

I think I was just tricked.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter from now on things will get pretty interesting in the devil world review,follow and favourite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! this is your christmas present from me I hope you enjoy R&R**

**Issei pov **

School was now over and man was I fucking only have I just escaped the brink of death but I also got put into the top class of school which is_ way _too difficult for me_._My smarts were average but it turns out everyone in rias' peerage including herself were all class a students and then there was me.I now actually have to _try_ to keep up with school work and I hate school more than anyone but now that I was a devil and was going to be in the constant presence of rias and akeno things might not be as gloomy at school.

I had left before rias and the others as they were taking too long to pack up with their made me laugh because I don't really bring anything to school I just used to sit at the back of the class room and nap or I would doodle on my made rias' mood turn sour and gave me a TON of work to do and I didn't even understand half of it.

Whilst I made my way across the courtyard I had decided that I was going to go one and see my mom and was the least I could do after all I hadn't seen them in a week and they probably thought was dead in a ditch.I made my way out of the front gates when I hear a familiar voice.

"where do you think your going?"The voice was firm and demanding.

I turned around and saw rias with and questioning look on her face.

"Im going home"I told her as if it were obvious which it should have been.

"no"she said plainly.

"What?why not?It's not like I'm gonna run away is it?I just need to notify my mum and dad that I'm actually alive"I tell her.

"your parents have already been dealt with"she told me.

For some reason I was getting a strange vibe from rias,as if she was hiding something and didn't want me to go home.

"okay whats going on?"I asked her.

She bit her lip and said"come look for yourself"

Rias began walking towards the club house and I ran to catch up with her.

"so why can't you just tell me why I can't leave?"I asked her as I speed walked to keep up with her.

"its not that you can't leave more like I don't want you to"she answered me with a unreadable expression.

"We'll thats not good with me so I think i'll just go home and see you tomorrow"I told her and turned around to leave.

I started to walk but suddenly a reed circle appeared in front of me and rias emerged from it,looking pulled her hand back and slapped mouth stood open and I raised my hand to hold the cheek that she had slapped.

"WHAT THE FU-"I started to shout at her but she cut me off.

"You won't dare leave!you won't dare..."she started off loud but began to mumble as she finished.i saw a tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the ground.

"rias are you alr-" but she cut me off once again.

"I don't want you to get hurt again"she whispered and took a step towards me and gripped me shirt (which the school had given me as walking around school without a shirt was 'inappropriate')and buried her face in my chest.I was girl seriously wouldn't let me leave because she didn't want me to get hurt.I felt my features soften and I hugged her and I could hear her take a sharp breath in and I smirked.

"okay i'll stay but you have to loosen the reins a bit as time goes on okay"I whispered I felt her nod which made me smile.

"now come on lets get to the club the others are probably waiting for us"I tell her in my normal voice.

"oi which one of us is the master here,"she says taking a step back from me and acts as if nothing ever happened,"you take orders from me not the other way round"

"yeah sure"I scoffed out and started to walk away without her.

"Issei"rias' voice called out from behind me.

"yeah"i call back and turn ,who I thought was way behind me,was actually right behind me,running at me and then she pushed me causing me to fall then dropped her self to sit on me.

"My nuts"I gasped but stopped the complaint I was about to give when I saw her was wearing the face of someone that was about to seduce in our current position I could guess who was playing which roles.

"um..."I said stupidly.I think rias saw that as me being vulnerable because thats when she decided to strike.

"you seem to have forgotten,"she said and ran her hands up my shirt,making my skin tingle with her touch,"that you belong to _me,_you serve _me,_you live for _me,_you fight for _me,_you protect_ me,and...,"_she bent down looking like a cheater when it stretches and put her mouth to my ear and whispered,"you _please me"_

My eyes opened wider and i was trying my best to make sure i didn't get hard on.

"you know that sounds great and everything but I think we better get going"I said and tried to sit up but she pushed me back down.

"come on we haven't done it in a while"she said with a sexy tone.I knew exactly what she was talking about but acted like i didn't.

"I have no idea what your talking about so lets go"and once again I tried to leave but she just kept on submitting me.

"I think you know what I'm talking about"she whispered in my ear and traced my lips with her finger.I was slowly loosing the will to fight away my rias this close to me was enough to set me off if i didn't control myself but if she started teasing me and referring to such things I wasn't going to last.I was reaching my limit and once i pass the line I wasn't going to be able to step back.

"Rias you really need to stop"I told her.

I thought it had worked because she pulled back from my ear and sat up but it turns out she was planning on teasing me a bit more.

"your almost at your limit aren't you?"she asked rhetorically and grinned.

Rias placed her hands on the ground either side of my head and leaned was looking down at me and I was looking up at crimson red hair fell down the left side of her head,hiding our faces.

"you know devils are a greedy species and they take what they want"and when she said that she started to lean head started to ram with different thoughts such as:

'_fuck yes'_

_'she going to do it'_

_'there's no way out of this'_

_'if you can't beat em,join em'_

So thats what I I couldn't stop her from seducing me then I would just let she was getting closer her eyes fluttered closed and I started to lean enough our lips connected.I moved my hand from the ground to hold onto her waist.I cocked my head to the side and deepened the kiss.I then felt Rias nip at my lip and I gasped into the took advantage of me opening my mouth and slid her tongue into my mouth.I moved my hand from her waist and slid it down onto her ass where I then gave it a squeeze and rias moaned with pleasure and the sound started to get me excited.

But all too soon was our fun first we didn't notice the sounds of running footsteps but when it was close enough their owners started to shout.

"the kendo clubs gonna kill us"

"Run faster,FASTER!" and then the voices were right next to us.

"issei!"the voices said in sync.

My eyes shot open as I realised that the voices were motohama's and matsuda's.I immediately stopped kissing rias and she stopped kissing were busted.

'can you use your powers to make them forget'I mouthed to her but she shook her head and mouthed 'I can only use my powers on an individual someone once a day' well fucking perfect.

So slowly rias and I stood up and looked at the two idiots that were gaping at what they had just was dead silent and awkward as rias couldn't get us out of this then I was going to have to use me box of lies and distractions.

I pointed behind motohama and matsuda and shouted"oh shit the kendo club"and the two morons believed me and whipped around to they were distracted I picked Rias up bridal style and ran for the club house.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"that was very sneaky of you"Rias said amused as we reached the club house.

"Yeah well I am learning from the best"I said in a matter of fact grinned.

"you can put me down now"she said as we reached the door.

"oh right" I said stupidly once again.i had forgot I was even holding her, she was so light.

I followed rias into the door and the entrance hall was full of boxes.

"whats going on?"I asked and pulled something out of one of the was a porn magazine and i threw it right back into the box.i then looked in other boxes and I noticed something and brought it up with rias.

"why is all my stuff here?"I asked with a plain tone fearing the answer.

"yeah I left off the list earlier that you'll also be living with me"she said with a blush.

My mouth dropped open"I'm sorry what?"

"you heard"and then she made her way upstairs.

"hang on a minuete"I shouted to her and ran up the stairs after her.

"what?"she asked as if nothing was happening.

"who decided that i would be living with you and why?"I asked that I cared about living with a hot chick I just wanted to know why.

"I did and because...well I felt like it"then she walked into the room we were in this morning and I guessed that it was girl was unbelievable.I followed her into her room and saw that she was naked and I whipped around avoiding he very nice body.

"jesu-"but i was stopped by a piercing headache.

"don't go saying holy words now"she reminded me.

"anyway don't you have any shame"I asked her.

"no,not really"she answered me with a board tone.I rolled my eyes at her reply.

"why are you naked anyway?" I asked her.

"shower"she answered simply.

The next thing I know is that she's hugging me from behind and her tits are pressed up against me causing me to catch me breath.

"issei do you like the shirt your wearing?"she was an odd question.I looked down at the shirt the school had given was full of stains and it smelt as well as just shouted the word horrible.

"not really"I answered her finally.

"what about the shorts?"she asked.

I looked down at the shorts,they were decent but I wouldn't pick them the colour to the design they just weren't that great.

"no"I answered again.

"Then do you want to take them off and have a shower with me"she said.

Shit I was tricked...again.

"i don't think that would be the best idea"I told her.

"why not?"she asked.

"well because..."

"am I not good enough?"She asked with a sad voice.

"no,no,hell no its more like your _too _good"I hurriedly tell her.

"Fine then I command you to"and just like that I felt the desire to do whatever she wanted.

"you always get your own way don't you princess?"I asked her rhetorically but she answered anyway with her own rhetorical question.

"how did you know?"and I could just tell that she was grinning to herself.

"fine but you go in first"I tell her.

"done" and then she let me go and walked through a door which I guessed was were the bathroom was.I stripped off the shirt and the shorts.I walk towards the bathroom and hear the water running.I use my hands to cover my manhood and walked in awkwardly and shy.I saw that there was more than one shower head and stood at the one that was free.I turned the water on and was sprayed with nice and lukewarm water.I finally realised this was the perfect opportunity for a shower as I hadn't been able to have one in a while and I still had dirt and grime on me from when I was locked up in the dungeon.I tried to keep my eyes away from Rias but i found myself peeking at her ass a couple of times and when I did it again she caught me.I blushed and turned away and stared at the tiled wall in front of me.

I tried to calm my mind and just enjoy the water that sprayed my body but that idea soon went down the came from behind me and hugged me.

"this is not the time to be hugging"I told her in a panicked voice.

"why not?"she asked in a fake innocence.

"because we're naked and a different gender"I tried to tell her but she wasn't going to give up.

"whats wrong with that?"

"everything"I told her again,my voice getting was so i wanted to do was turn around and take her but I had to try and stay calm but it was so hard as my blood was already boiling with excitement.

"Issei are you getting excited?"I suddenly felt the desire to do as she said again which meant she was going to start commanding me to answer.

"yes"I answered her and I slapped my hand over my word just slipped off my tongue and I couldn't stop made a sound that clearly told me she was amused.

"why?"she asked and moved her hand down my chest a little bit.I felt the familiar feeling of desiring to please her and once again the words just rolled out.

"because your super hot and have an awesome body and your really close and your hands are on me and were both naked"I clamped my hand over my mouth again and hand moved lower and stopped at the top of my stomach.

"do you like it when I touch you?"

"yes"I answered girl just loved to toy with hand started to rub over my abs that I managed to keep even after loosing the power of an angel.

"do I turn you on?"

"immensely"I truthfully told her and grimaced.

"How badly do you want to take me,if at all?"The question made my eyes widen and when I answered I didn't want to know what would happen next.

"You have no idea how badly"I told her and her hand finally made its way all the way down.I gasped at her touch.

"well go ahead then"she said I could feel the desire again but this time it wasn't as strong as if she was giving me a choice to do it or not but with the little bit of desire to fulfil her command and my own raging hormones and urges I gave in to my desires.I whipped around,grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the opposite wall.I held her wrists to the wall,above her head.I started to kiss her aggressively and stuck my tongue into her mouth.

I changed the positions of my hands on her wrists and put her wrists together and held them with one hand and brought my other hand down to grab her moaned with pleasure which made me crazy.I knew she was dying to run her hands through my hair so I let her wrist go to hold onto her ass and sure enough her hands went strait to my neck were she pulled on my brown locks.I reached my hand down from her ass to just behind her knee and lifted her leg up and pulled her closer.I couldn't get enough of her.

I broke off the kissing to breathe and I was panting and so was rias.

"Your...so...rough"she told me between pants.

"believe it"I tell her and as soon as I go to kiss her again I hear a voice.

"Rias are you in the shower?"and closely following the voice was akeno who walked right into the bathroom.

Akeno's expression was so incredible I could have laughed but instead I was just standing there with my mouth agape and an expression that probably said 'oh shit' and then there was rias who just stood there as if nothing was happening.I quickly pushed myself away from her and turned away from them.

"what do you want?"Rias asked casually.

What the fuck was happening?This is not happening! How can rias and akeno just start up a conversation after whats just happened.I stayed facing away from them until I heard akeno's voice disappear and then I turned back around and took a deep was exhausting.

"what just happened?"I asked not quite able to register it to my mind.

"Akeno was just telling me that all your stuffs been unpacked"rias told me.

"I don't care about that just how exactly can you two start such a casual conversation after what happened?"

She shrugged"we've been in worse situations"

"great"I mumbled.

Rias then grabbed a towel and went into her bedroom I went to follow her but there was no towel.

"dont I get a towel?"I asked her.

"No"she said plainly.

"well thats nice of you"I mutter under my breath.I walked in the room and noticed something different.

"whats that?"I asked pointing at a wardrobe that wasn't there before.

"thats all you clothes"she answered me.

"okay whatever were do I sleep"I asked ready to go to bed already.

Rias pointed to her bed.

"very funny"I told her.

"Im dead serious"she said and she wasn't lying.

"so,what I live and sleep in the same room and bed as you now?"I asked whilst putting my clothes on.

"yep"she said popping the p.

"whatever but I warn you I snore"I told her and fell onto the bed.

"no you don't"and then she dropped her towel and climbed into bed.

"wow why are you still naked?"i asked her.

"why does it surprise you I was the same way this morning"

"yeah but I thought that was a one off thing"

"no I can't sleep unless I'm nude"she tells me.

"You just get more and more difficult"I tell her not really caring anymore

"you best get some sleep we have a stray devil to kill tomorrow"

"looking forward to it"and then I fell to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i also hope you have a great christmas please r&r**


End file.
